The Journey
by elite-kunoichi
Summary: Snippets involving Kel, Neal and the Own involving little incidents and events taking place throughout their journey.Chap 14: A conversation of sorts
1. wooing and saddle bags

**Disclaimer: I don't own her, him, them or T.P's world of wonder.**

A/N: I'm thinking of having a series of one shots in regards to 'the journey', each time involving different characters, or the same.

-

-

**The Journey**

Lady Knight Keledry of Mindelin was finding it very hard to keep her Yamani mask composed. She felt herself twitch with irritation and annoyance. All this suppressed emotion was directed at her long time best friend, Nealan of Queenscove, whom for the 29th time sighed exasperatedly in regards to his betrothed. Kel along with Neal, her former training master, Lord Wyldon of Cavall and former knight master, Knight Commander Raoul, along with his squad were returning to Corus by the summons of the King. To make matters worse, it was blistering hot and everyone was sweaty, tired and yearning for a nice cold flask of water. They had been on progress for a week. Kel wanted nothing more than a bath and a replacement for the floor she'd been sleeping on with a soft bed. But at the moment, what she wanted, she couldn't get. And if she heard one more haiku, metaphor, simile or love ballad from her literate friend, she could guarantee that there would be blood spilt by her glaive. For the past 6 hours he'd been making comparisons between nature and Yuki.

"The sun reminds me of her. Did you realise?" he said more to himself. Kel felt a chunk of her mask and composure slip right off. "The way sun lights up the sky, brings dawn for a new day, just like her smile and her twinkling eyes. Oh, would you look as the tone of those rocks, Kel! They are almost the exact shade of her beautifully almond shaped eyes and –"

"NEAL!" growled Kel, the last of her patience disappearing as she startled her friend, to which Peachblossom snorted at with disdain. "One more word, adjective or sappy ballad from you, so help me, I will bind you're tongue to the reins of Peachblossom. Six hours a day of your love sickness is more than enough to put anyone off the idea of betrothing. It's enough to put people off of love."

"Put them off of love?" repeated Neal incredulously, "Surely not! In fact it would inspire, to have such devotion for a loved one. Please Kel; don't deny me what others aren't lucky enough to have. I am a blessed man to be graced by the most beautiful, charming, gentle and sacred –"

Neal was interrupted by the cries of the men of the own and a saddle bag launched into his direction, winding him, by his dearest cousin.

"Oh shut it, Meathead. You are even putting me off woman. The way you're going, no one in all of Corus will want to become betrothed with the thought of sounding as pathetic as you. Save the wooing for the bed chamber, Meathead, not a hoard of sweaty, deprived men…and woman" added Dom with a wink in Kel's direction, forcing her to turn away from his gaze, and onto Peachblossom's mane.

"You're all just jealous!" retorted Neal.

"Of what? More importantly, of who? You?" laughed Dom as he pointed at is younger cousins dishevelled appearance.

"Look at yourself, acting like a baby deprived of you're mother's teat"

"What did you just say about your aunt's teat? You insubordinate, disrespectful, disgrace of a cousin! Dare I inform your mother of the influence the Own has had on you, or our dearest aunt Margaret, perhaps she will take on the pleasure of cleansing your mouth with soap…or better yet, provide you with a bat of a wife to do so!"

Dom feigned horror and then dismissed talk of his least favourite, match making aunt with an airy wave.

"That old bat would be delighted. An opportunity to hitch a charming, noble, strong, insightful, handsome –"

He too, like his cousin, was interrupted by scoffs and cries of objections from his squad. Even Kel had rolled her eyes at his ego. Dom caught onto this, silencing his men with the threat of making them cook for the next week and latrine duty.

"I see the Protector of the Small thinks else wise of my profile, dare I ask you to enlighten me, Lady Knight" he said with a mock sniff of distaste.

Kel rolled her eyes again and then turned to face him, hiding a smile with her plastered monotone expression. She raised her right hand as if to inspect her nails whilst talking.

"Well Sergeant, you claim you have charm and looks to woo any fair maiden, yet it seems you have forgotten the incident at Port Andres, to which not only were your looks insufficient to win the heart of the fair lady, but your 'charm' was not only rejected simultaneously, but earned you a nice, visible slap to the cheek. And I am not talking about the cheek under your armour. Correct me if I am wrong, Sergeant," she continued, mocking his authority, "but you evidently lack charm, and of the charm you do have, tis not enough to boast of" she finished, with a smile threatening to break through her mask.

There were laughs and jeers made at Dom. Everyone remembered clearly the incident all too well for his liking. It was a shame he hadn't seen the wedding band on her finger, and even more of a shame that she took offence to his charm by calling it 'barbaric' right before she attacked him.

"Is that all?" asked Dom, dismissively.

"Well, if you insist, I shall continue, Serge"

"You state that you are insightful, presuming you mean out of the battle and in regards to offering advice of winning the heart of a woman. But I think not. And I am sure Wolset would agree with me."

This statement was followed by roars of laughter from the entire squad and a pink Dom and Wolset., all remembering too fondly the memory of when Wolset went to Dom for womanly advice, only to have him too return with what could be presumed a crisp hand mark on his cheek.

Kel lowered her hand, and forced herself to keep composed as she offered Dom a victorious sweet smile and finished off with one final statement.

"Need I continue?"

And then trotted to the front with satisfaction and the praise of the Own and a roaring Neal, whom had not only stopped sighing over his beloved but instead rejoiced in humiliating is already humiliated cousin.

-

-

-

-

Readers are welcome to propose scenarios or events that could take place on this "journey"

Leave a review (=


	2. It wasn't me It was you

**Disclaimer:** I don't her. Him. Them. Or the animals. Tamora Pierce does.

a/n: sorry for the long wait. My exams are finally over. But I still have a very important History essay to complete. Anyone do the Russian revolution? And thinks Lenin was rigid and authoritarian?

Anyway, R&&R!!

---------------------------------------

**It wasn't me. It was you**

"Finally" muttered Neal, unsaddling his horse. "I thought we were going to ride all night"

Kel nodded in agreement. They'd been riding for at least 12 bells. The sun was setting and Lord Raoul with the approval of Lord Wyldon decided to stop for the day. Once their horses, along with the Own's were groomed and tended to, tents were set up for the Lords. It was a warm night, the Own were tired, and they were in safe territory for the night, so it was decided that the majority of the own were going to sleep under the night sky. Kel and a few men had earlier caught a fair bit of game. She remembered the incident. She was unfortunately partnered with Lerant, whom was still impassive with her; he'd been avoiding her throughout the majority of the journey. Kel sighed over his slight grudge for her because of her squire years and simply for being Lord Raoul's squire. This resulted in his need to out win her in hunting, which he unfortunately for Kel, didn't. Kel dismissed the previous incident and focused on the meal that was now cooking over the small fire, whilst the men lazed about, exhausted.

Once the men's bellies had stopped grumbling, and Dom, Wolset among the many were sighing with content from the meal, Kel and Neal unrolled their pallet, ready for an early night. They were not the only ones. The area in which to sleep in was not large enough to have bodies laying a reasonable distance apart. It was slightly cramped. As Knights of the realm, Kel and Neal were able to sleep in tents, but the hot air in the tent would be stifling.

Kel slipped into her pallet, releasing a soft sigh, it didn't matter that the floor was hard, as long as she was able to get a reasonable amount of sleep to prepare her for the long journey tomorrow. As she cleared her mind of all thoughts, imagining a stone at the bottom of a still lake, she felt her self drift off into the dreaming realm. However, this did not occur, simply because a heavy sigh disrupted her peace, followed by another…and another.

Kel's eyes shot open, dangerously, and then glared at her grumbling companion.

"Neal." Kel said warningly. "Shut it"

When he did no such thing, Kel realised it was because he was asleep. She watched him roll over, face her and let out a deep sigh. Kel felt her mood darken when she realised that she would have to move her pallet to a new area, if she was to get a proper rest. She grumpily got up, feeling the ache in her thighs, and searched for an empty area to sleep. The area of hard ground was limited, as several metres from them were prickly shrubs that were too high to tame. She found a spot at the end of one of the rows in which the men of the Own slept. It wasn't the first time this had happened, there had been other nights when this had happened, but she had always kept a reasonable distance away. She didn't intend on soiling her reputation, or adding more gossip to her alleged non virtuous self. Dismissing such thoughts, she carefully placed her pallet in between two unknown men, as she lay down, she accidentally stepped on her right companions fingers, earning a groggy groan and cussing. Kel identified the voice, and felt her pulse quicken and her cheeks stain with pink embarrassment, then apologised to Dom.

Upon hearing a female voice, Kel's voice, Dom opened his eyes, and then raised a questioning eyebrow, after accepting Kel's apologetic look with a tired smile.

"What brings you here?"

"Your cousin"

"He's sighing isn't he?"

Kel nodded.

"The Own had made a bet as to how long you would you would endure his mood. Seems you held out longer than we expected…"

Kel was too tired to roll her eyes, or even care, she had become accustomed to the Owns constant bet on anything, though it seemed that whenever she was around, the bet was on her.

"Make your self comfortable" he said, moving his pallet in order to give her more room. Kel only realised just how limited her space was and gulped uncomfortably. Maybe Neal wasn't such a bad companion, she thought to herself.

Dom noticed her discomfort and smirked.

"Do not worry, Lady Knight. We've had the Lioness camp with us and sleep among the Own, when there isn't any room. No one says anything, though I pity the fool who sleeps beside her, doesn't sleep a wink for the night; he'd be too scared because he might make a sudden move and die at her hand because of her fast reflexes… though I'm starting to doubt it… Neal was _her_ squire."

"But she is _the Lioness_, no one would dare say elsewise…"

"The Queens riders also don't mind where they sleep. We've travelled with them a

fair bit. It's never been a problem. No ones ever had a problem with them …"

Kel was aware of all of this, and realised right then that she was honestly too tired to care

"If you say so" she mumbled.

"I do" replied Dom with a smile.

Kel got into her pallet for the second time that night.

"Goodnight Dom"

"Goodnight m'lady" he said with a cheeky grin before shutting his eyes.

Kel was hit by a sudden awkwardness because her body was facing his, unable to sleep with his distracting, handsome face at close proximity. Sighing, she turned over, only to face her other companion and stifled a groan, Lerant. What ill fortune did she deserve to have to wake up in the morning and hear his complaints of sleeping near her?

After a few moments, she repeated her previous activity of emptying out her mind and finally allowed herself to fall into a somewhat deep slumber

* * *

That night, Kel dreamt of sweet and peaceful dreams. She dreamt of being back at Corus, taking Peachblossom for a ride. The field smelt of not so fresh grass and Peachblossom for some odd reason smelt strongly of dirt. After a long ride and a few tilting lessons, she returned to the stables, to which she made idle chat with Stefan. After unsaddling Peachblossom, she groomed and brushed his mane. After completing that task, she felt oddly tired and leant against her war horse, stroking his head as she snuggled against his neck, her arms around his neck. Peachblossom grunted a few times, moving his head back and forth. Kel smiled tiredly and unhooked one arm, and fell asleep quiet comfortable against him as his breathing tickled her cheek.

* * *

The sound of sparrows and Peachblossom stirring resulted in Kel opening her eyes groggily. It was blurry at first and she was filled with confusion as memories of the previous night returned, as did her dream. As her eyes adjusted to the light of day, she realised that Peachblossom was for some odd reason in her pallet, breathing down her neck. Her mind froze and so did her breathing in horror. It was not Peachblossom. It never was. There was distinctly a male body lying beside her. She glanced at her hands, realising that one lay on his chest and the other in a mass of hair. She looked down at her own body to realise there was a calloused hand on her waist. As she registered the face and the blonde hair she gasped, awakening her companion.

Lerant opened his eyes from an unusual dream, only to be welcomed by a horror stricken and pink female face. Their faces were at close proximity, they could feel each others choked breath. He looked to his chest to see a hand resting on it, and then to his own, that lay on the still Lady Knights waist. Both roared in shock at the same time. Kel tried to untangle herself from his body, stumbling backwards, as Lerant removed his hand from her waist as if it were on fire.

"Mithros!" they both yelled, with pink faces.

There were roars of laughter surrounding them, huge grins plastered on Dom, Neal and Wolset's faces.

"What are you doing in my pallet?!" roared Lerant accusingly.

"What do you mean 'yours'?!!" retorted Kel, angry that she wasn't able to achieve her blank Yamani face, this was too humiliating. She jerked her finger at her pallet. "I moved there last night. That is my pallet. I should be asking you 'what were **you** doing in my pallet?' you rolled into mine!"

"Stay away from me" growled Lerant menacingly, and then stalked off.

"My dear beloveds calm down. It was all a misunderstanding. We all know Kel would never purposely do such a wicked thing, or that Lerant would never take advantage of an…"

"unconscious Lady-" interjected Neal.

"Accidents do happen" continued Dom, unaware of the tension. "No need to feel embarrassed. I'm sure you will both laugh at this in the near future...."

Kel glared at both cousins and stomped off.

"Perhaps tomorrow" added Neal.

Both men were unaware of the pause in her step, or the back peddle she did in their direction. She raised both her hands and gave them a satisfying back hand that left them sprawled on the floor eating dirt and groaning, before she stalked off, again.

-

-

-

TBC

-

-

a/n: was that a nice twist? I though it would be too cliché if it were Dom, so I couldn't help but add Lerant in for the sake of some comedy. I hope Kel wasn't too out of character and I'm not sure if Lerant is even blonde. Oh, and I think I might make the next chapter a sequel to this. Anyone disagree?

Leave a review. And if you want, leave a plot.

(=


	3. Progress

**Disclaimer: I fortunately do not own him, her, them or the realm, t.p does.**

a/n: sorry for the long update. School kicked in like a b**** and I was strangely bombarded with work…which resulted in my writer's block. I was just not motivated. Its quite lengthy and has some seriously embarassing grammatical errors that I have prob missed. So I'm making an offer. Does anyone want to be my beta reader. We can discuss the important stuff and requirements over email.

With this chap, I did try to add some humour, but also keep it reasonable, hopefully you'll enjoy it.

R&&R!!

**Progress**

Flyn sat down after giving the small and cramped table of knights a report on the progress made so far with the journey. Kel listened attentively, seated beside Neal, whom for the past hour had been squirming in his seat, as his stomach was constant with its grumbling as it made empty digestive sounds. His squirming had irked his former training master, Lord Wyldon, who glared at the green eyed knight. Nealan also received a sympathetic look from Lord Raoul who had become accustomed to an empty belly in the morning because of the occasional meetings. As knights, Kel and Neal were expected to attend such meetings and make a presence, while the rest of the Own broke their fast, except for the sergeants and standard bearer. Lerant stood behind Lord Raoul, bearing a pitcher filled with water which he was expected to empty in the cups of the knights. Kel sighed inwardly, keeping her face blank and expressionless. She felt a headache return from the recount of yesterday's incident. She had purposely kept out of Lerant's way and remained composed and cool when the men of the Own made blunt and hearty comments, roaring with laughter. Kel was thankful that there were hardly any snide comments as she had earned their rightful respect years ago. Lerant, however, was not enduring it as gracefully as Kel. Anyone who made a remark about it in his presence would receive a thumping from Lerant in order to conceal his embarrassment and the blush creeping up his neck. He also distanced himself from Kel. When night broke out, Kel had slept the furthest distance from the Own after some of the men jokingly invited her in their bedroll, but stopped abruptly when Dom angrily silenced them with a lecture that if he were ever to hear anyone make such dishonourable suggestions, they would be punished severely and that they were to never forget that she was, regardless of her gender, a knight of the realm and that title demanded respect. Kel had never seen him so intimidating and angry outside of battle. She was sure the men felt the same way. Kel has hid her embarrassment by busying herself with cleaning her armour, far away from the men. After Dom's outburst, he and Qasim left for night watch. Although she appreciated his concern, she wished he hadn't defended her. Most of the men meant well.

Kel stifled a yawn, last night she had slept beside Neal, resulting in a restless night for her and Lerant's cold demeanour was not helping her mood as he ignored to fill her cup with water to dampen her parched lips. Not wanting to cause a stir for simply a filled cup of liquid and cause anymore trouble for Lerant, Kel glanced to her right companion's cup. Neal had drained its contents not too long ago. Kel glanced to her left to see the cup almost full. She subtly glanced at Dom, the owner of the cup, whose gaze was focused on Flyn, and very subtly and smoothly swapped cups with his. Dom had noticed the actions of the lady knight beside him and smiled. He thought it was committed in the act of boredom. He decided to tease her by grabbing it before she did. Kel realised his intention, so brought down her foot on his under the table. Dom's leg, from the sudden and unexpected pain, on impulse rose abruptly and slammed into the table. All eyes turned to him, either with hidden smiles, aware of the twos' actions, or annoyed looks. Kel used this opportunity to swipe the cup and drain its contents with satisfaction as she watched Dom give an apologetic smile to his companions, as he lightly elbowed Kel in the stomach, promising to return the embarrassment.

* * *

When the briefing concluded, Kel, Neal, Dom, and Lerant who was further behind, approached the table at the inn they were staying at for the day until the Own restocked their supply wagon, and collected their trays of breakfast. There was enough room for all of them to sit along the large table of the rowdy men. Dom took a seat next to Wolset, followed by Kel, Neal and a reluctant Lerant. Kel was thankful that she wasn't sitting beside the cranky blonde. She really ought to talk to him and settle matters rather than tread around them. It could affect them in battle. Kel decided to address such matters later, right now her belly growled from hunger. Neal, however, was disturbing her peace with his table manners, wolfing down all the contents on his plate.

Their breakfast was disturbed by the innkeeper as he requested Neals's presence because his child seemed to have fallen off the tree outside and was unconscious. Neal nodded and abruptly left the table. Then Qasim came with a tray, requesting to speak with Dom so he asked Kel politely if she could slide along to make room for him. Kel nodded and moved, accidentally bumping her elbow in her other companions ribs, to which she muttered an apology and continued eating, but was stopped by an irritable sigh. Kel slipped on her mask as Lerant turned to her and glared. She decided to ignore him and resume eating, though no longer enjoying the food.

Lord Raoul joined the table to inform everyone that he'd scheduled a training practice for the men after breakfast and then asked for the plate of pastries that were beside Kel. Kel went to pass them when she felt her hand grab not the plate, but a warm hand instead. Lerant had beaten her to it, but at the touch of her hand, he yanked his hand away from the plate as if on fire, Kel tried to grab the plate as it slid and fell off the table into their Lords lap. Both Kel and Lerant stood up abruptly, also knocking the jug over because of their sudden movement. They watched in horror as it soaked up the Giantkiller's breeches.

A silence fell on the table.

"Sorry milord! It was never my intention!" they both exclaimed.

At the simultaneous response, Kel and Lerant turned to each other, both unable to hide their embarrassment but also casting glares. Lord Raoul laughed heartedly, dismissing their apologies.

"I never thought I'd see the day that I'd see the two of you fumbling like…" he paused, struggling to find the word that would be appropriate to describe them.

"Lovers" shouted one of the men, which erupted the table with roars of laughter.

Raoul cast a questioning look at the two because of the comment and raised an eyebrow.

Kel and Lerant jumped apart horrified, knocking platters of food off the table.

Raoul chuckled at their reaction.

"Not quite the word I was intending to use. But since you are so alert and bursting with energy, let us go down to the practice yards now."

Raoul was aware of the situation and tension between the two warriors, and today, intended to settle the matter between them with a dual.

* * *

By the time they'd all reached the practise yard, Neal still had not shown up. Kel along with the other men all grabbed practice swords and paired off to warm up. Kel was paired with Qasim. The two fell into a trance, slowly building up on their blocks and attacks until they'd worked up a light sweat. Once their warm up was complete, they waited for orders from Lord Raoul.

"Ok men, its been a while a long while since we've been in battle, and dare I say its been too long a time since I've seen your skill and progress, hence the minor fighting tournament for today's training. I will pair you according to skill…"

Kel held back a groan. It had definitely been a long time since she'd practiced with Griffin, her sword. Her glaive was still dominant in whatever battles that took place. She listened as Raoul read out the list of pairings. At the calling of Dom and Qasim's names, Kel heard a few cheers from the men. Bets were already being made, the two were equally skilled. It was a spar kel intended to watch.

At hearing her name, Kel waited to see whom she would be duelling. She silently cursed her misfortune when she heard Lerant's name along side hers. Subtly, Kel looked over to him, only to see a slightly annoyed expression, but also a devious gleam in his eyes. Kel was aware of his major progress and success in swordsmanship. He'd risen to the level in which it practically rivalled hers.

Their spar was after Dom and Qasim's. Kel watched and analysed the fights, each spar was fast, solid and skilful. When it reached Dom and Qasim's spar, bets were practically being shouted out. Kel watched as the tall and well built men moved with ease and swiftness. The clanging of wood as audible as the 2 men danced around each other while striking and defending. Each landed an equal amount of blows on the others body, promising to leave a bruise, but there seemed to be no end until Dom moved in a sudden flurry, Kel hadn't seen someone move as fast as the lioness, avoiding the attack, then locking Qasims knees and forcing him to the floor on his back, with the tip of the sword resting on his adam's apple. There was a roar from the crowd that watched, some were cheering whilst others groaned and cursed as they handed over their coins. Dom smiled and gave a bow, then helped Qasim off the ground as the two walked off dusting themselves.

When Kel stepped onto the practice court, awaiting the signal to begin the dual, she emptied her mind of all emotion, eyes focused on her opponent. When the signal was given, neither Kel or Lerant launched in an attack, instead they circled one another. Finally, Lerant attacked first, forcing Kel to take a defensive stance. Lerant continued to swing is sword and thrust it at her, to which Kel continued to block. When she finally saw an opening, Kel switched stances and swung her sword at his belly, swiping, only to be forced to back away as he blocked the attack.

The two opponents then continued to circle each other in a dance pattern, searching for an opening. They were disrupted by an impatient bystander, most likely a man from the Own, yelling out.

"Stop dancing like lovers at a Midwinter Ball and ATTACK!"

Kel bit back a sigh as she watched Lerant's ears turn pink and prepared herself for the inevitable. Lerant launched his body and his sword at the Lady Knight, attacking rashly but also with agility, hitting high and low. It took a lot of concentration and energy for Kel to block most of his violent attacks. Both their wooden swords met and locked with one another's, forcing their bodies to be at a close proximity with one another.

"This is all your fault" snarled Lerant, before pushing Kel back.

Kel side-stepped and twirled her sword above her head before bringing it down to attack him. It was also then that she decided she would clear the air between them.

"The incident that took place was not my fault & I don't understand why you are so disgruntled and accusing seeing how it was you who rolled into my bedroll. I am not at fault for-"

"Yes!" hissed Lerant violently. "Yes you are! Your hands were on and around me…like a-"

"And yours was on my waist" retorted Kel as she made a swipe at his belly. "But I am not holding you accountable. It was simply a misunderstanding. Never to re occur."

"Well it shouldn't have been! What on earth possessed you to move sleeping positions to one in-between two men, without informing the both of them?"

"Firstly, we are all soldiers, one does not need to be permitted to sleep in any open area among their own group, secondly, Dom was aware of my change, thirdly you were asleep, and finally, what are you implying that I was intending to do other than sleep?" asked Kel dangerously.

"Actions speak louder than words" growled Lerant menacingly, kicking Kel in her stomach and knocking her off of her feet onto the ground, winded. "In fact," he continued with malice, "I'm surprised you haven't taken up any offers made by the men…"

Kel felt her insides thrash with rage and betrayal. How dare he, she thought furiously, after working alongside in battles for over half a decade, to make such a low accusation.

Lerant leant over her, ready to give his final attack with his sword above his ehad, but was stopped when Kel kicked him in thee chest with such force that it made him stumble, giving her an opportunity to recompose herself. She did not wait for him, but attacked consecutively and viciously as she watched him attempt to dodge and block the attacks. Kel decided to end the spar when she dropped to the ground, performing a sudden roundhouse kick that swept her opponent off his feet and onto the ground. She then pounced onto him, swiftly and lightly, like she was taught in the Yamani, and dismantled him from his sword and locked his legs onto the ground with her own. She sat on his belly, leaning down over him, as she grabbed both of his hands in her one hand and placed them above his head, leaving him defenceless. Then with her other hand, she raised her wooden sword and pressed it against his throat. Lerant's eyes widened with shock and confusion. It had happened so quickly. A tense silence fell over them as neither moved. It was an obvious defeat. Kel's face showed no emotion, except for the wrinkles around her eyes which were shaped in an angry manner, to which Lerant was surprised by such a display of emotion.

"Lerant of Eldorne, since the day we have met, I have received nothing akin to hospitality, but instead hostility from you. I had understood your reasoning whilst I was a squire, I had even put up with your antics and I had on more than enough occasions worked alongside you to prove myself and earn your respect. Yet it has failed you to be like the other men of the Own, like Your Lord Raoul, and accept me. But that is simply up to you. So be it. However, dare you impose or imply my intentions as being anything but honourable with any of your fellow comrades to my face so bluntly and foolishly like an ignorant commoner, then so help me, I will pull rank and status on you Eldorne, and force you to kneel before me in forgiveness for offending a knight of the realm…" said Kel slowly and with such force before pausing as she watched Lerants cheeks stain with pink embarrassment and anger. "…but," she continued with a sigh. "You know as well as I do, that I am not like that nor will it ever be in my nature to pull rank on any man in the Own whom is under the command of Lord Raoul, a respected knight of the realm, as I have respect for all his men, even the standard bearer. The incident between you and I is well forgotten and will no longer be discussed. It is time to move on with life rather than dwell in the past that we cannot change."

Kel removed the tip of her sword from his throat, allowing him to swallow silently. She glanced at the bystanders, all were silent, aware that a serious conversation had taken place, but unable to strain their ears far enough to hear. The air was tense with silence until a wolf whistle broke out at the position in which Kel remained seated on Lerant, which resulted in her scrambling and stumbling off Lerant, her face flushed from the battle.

After standing and dusting her breeches, Kel offered a hand to Lerant. She waited a few seconds for the blonde. When there was no response, she sighed audibly with disappointment and began to drop her hand away, only to have it suddenly snatched up and weighed down as Lerant grabbed it to hurl himself up, before walking away without another backward glance. Kel hid a small smile, as least some progress was made. There was a small cheer from the men, aware that the matter between the two had somewhat improved and a knowing grin from the Lord Raoul, who was silently congratulating himself on the success.

The end

a/n: did you all enjoy it? I know, it wasn't filled with much humour. I wasn't really happy with it. Make sure to leave a review and if you want, a plot to be pursued.

Since I'm on holidays, hopefully I'll pump out another chap soon.

(=


	4. Woes of womanhood:Splinters and Stubbles

**Disclaimer: I don't own her him, or the world. Not even the tree. All to their rightful owners.**

a/n: firstly, thank you to everyone who has been reviewing. It is much appreciated. The next section of the journey can be considered to be an arc. Its all related to the one topic. And could very well be happening all in one day, but I decided to cut it down. Each scene will have its own chapter, that way I can pump these out faster.

Kari of Mindelin: thanks for the idea. I intend on incorporating it in this arc.

R&&R

-----------------------

**WOES OF WOMANHOOD **

Of Pricks and Stubbles

Kel stirred uncomfortably. She found it hard to breathe. The heat made it hard to breathe, hard to sleep. The rays of the rising sun seeped through her blanketed roof that she shared with Neal. She glanced at him with irritation. His hand was flung on her chest, weighing her down uncomfortably. She hadn't realised in the night because she thought it was the effect of the merciless weather. She picked up his hand and flung it off her chest, and instead across his. She watched as he grunted and rolled over, his back facing her. Kel pitied Yuki. Neal was just too restless. She didn't even bother to wonder how he came so close since they were separated by a metre. Kel stretched out like a cat and yawned, then decided to begin her day with glaive practice. Silently she left their tent with her glaive and walked to an empty area away from the snores of the men. Beginning in a simple stance, Kel began to weave the glaive, as if following a tattooed path in the air. She made sure to move her feet accordingly and swing her glaive above her feet, then duck to the ground and perform a roundhouse sweep, then flipping off the ground and landing in an attacking position. She had learnt this move from one of Shinko's ladies in waiting back at Corus. A very handy move learnt from the Yamani court. Kel picked up her speed, twisting, turning, until the sun burning through her shirt and onto her back and face had become unbearable. She had worked up more than a light sweat, and was in fact dripping, only because of the heat. Once finishing with her glaive routine, Kel decided to see who was on watch and offer to take over.

"Morning Dom" greeted Kel, taking a seat beside him on a low branch.

"Morning Sunshine" he replied with a smile.

Kel's smile faltered when she took notice of his appearance. It wasn't because of his eyes that tended to speed up her heart, or his face. It was because of what was below of his neck. She had only noticed that he was topless. She knew that she wasn't going to swoon, but she also knew that she wouldn't be able to control her giddy stomach. But she did try to suppress such emotions, annoyed that she couldn't control herself.

"Is it really wise to be on patrol in such a vulnerable state Domitan of Masbolle" she said, poking him hard in the chest to prove her point.

"Course it is. In fact I think my handsome and _muscular _appearance would intimidate such enemies, what with my muscular arms and toned abs" he said with a wink, flexing all the muscles in his body, including his abs for show with a large smile.

"Of course, what a silly question" she commented sarcastically.

"You're sounding too much like meathead for my liking" he said with mock seriousness. "And anyway, the weather is scorching hot and I was suffocating with all those clothes on. I cannot wait until we reach an oasis."

Kel nodded in agreement. All she wanted to do was strip and cool down in a cold bath…or soak herself fully clothed in an oasis.

"You could always follow my pursuit," continued Dom."And just remove some of those layers to relieve yourself" he finished nonchalantly, forgetting that he was not talking to one of his men, but a Lady. At the realisation, a heavy silence fell. Kel tried to suppress the blush crawling up her neck from the embarrassment of the sudden suggestion. She knew he meant well...

Kel watched as his body paused and stiffened, she watched as the colour drained form his face, then erupted in bright red, showing his embarrassment. His head shot up to look at Kel, slightly wincing, preparing for some sort of attack or reaction. At her stilled face, which was slightly pink, his cheeks turned a darker shade of red, from making such a suggestion or from the sudden image that stained in his mind, he didn't know. Dom shook his head in shame, and then looked at Kel again.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean it that way. For a second I was treating you like a lad. Please don't take offence-" said Dom, stumbling over his words, feeling like a flustered squire in the presence of a lady.

"It's okay, no offence taken. All is well. While I will thank you for the offer," said Kel slowly before pausing, trying to compose herself before continuing with a small reassured smile. "But I think I have caused enough assumed scandal and walking around topless would just result in anarchy"

Dom let out a relieved laugh. "True. We wouldn't want that to happen"

Kel's face froze, then was replaced with concentration. Her eyes were focused on Dom's right shoulder.

"What, what is it?" he asked nervously. He turned to move and look behind him. Kel grabbed his hands and placed them onto his thighs, holding him down. He shot her a confused look.

"Don't move. And don't worry. There is no enemy in sight"

Dom nodded. He had an inkling that there was a hairy creature perched on his shoulder. He forced himself to calm down and took a nervous gulp. He could feel his adam's apple rise and fall.

Kel got up form her sitting position silently and grabbed a piece of bark from the tree, then stealthily aimed it at his shoulder and flicked the giant red backed spider off his shoulder. She watched it fall to the ground and scurry away before she could kill it.

"Did you get it off?" asked Dom nervously, his body wincing at some unexpected pain.

"Yes" replied Kel. "But I scraped the skin off your shoulder and cheek in the process. Sorry. I'll fix it up"

Dom nodded with a grateful smile.

Kel removed a small piece of bandage form her pouch held around her waist and her flask of water. She took a gulp then passed it to Dom accepted it gratefully, then passed it back to her. Kel used the remaining water to clean his wounds in silence, making sure that no little pricks remained in his wound from the bark, and then quickly bandaged it up. Kel sat beside him as she cleaned his right cheek. It was only slightly grazed and wouldn't need any bandages. Dom moved his cheek and glanced at her with an appreciative smile. Kel returned the smile awkwardly. The silence was stifling. But it seemed to her that Dom was enjoying it. She would too if she wasn't leaning into his cheek so much, it looked as if there was a splinter sticking out. Kel focused intently on it, trying to pry it with her short and useless nails. Dom turned to look at her, then threw his head back and laughed. Kel shot him a dirty look. At her expression, Dom held his hands up in defence.

"Sorry, but your face…you had such a determined look. Whets wrong with my cheek? It feels normal. No need to fret"

"There is a splinter that I can't get out. Suffer at your expense" replied Kel haughtily.

Dom placed a hand on his wounded cheek and rubbed it several times over. He paused and rubbed over the spot that the splinter was in. He paused, rubbed again, paused, shot Kel a look, then tried to stifle his laughter. Kel watched him laugh with a blank expression, but was really twitching with annoyance.

"What is it?" she asked impatiently.

"Well," said Dom, controlling his laughter as his voice turned serious. "There is a time in a man's life in which he will go on days, perhaps weeks, without attending to his grooming accordingly. Now you may not be aware of this, seeing as you evidently don't suffer from the same problem, as I have unfortunately witness some maidens to in the passed, but as I was saying. When circumstances are dire, and I am without appropriate eq-"

"Get on with it, Domitan" said Kel warningly.

"It's not a splinter. But a part of my stubble" he stated.

"Of course" replied Kel, feeling her face flush. "I was just making sure. We wouldn't want any fair maiden in Corus be put off by a wood inflected cheek"

"Right you are" said Dom with a wide mocking smile.

Kel threw her flask at him. "Shut up"

Kel pushed herself off the branch and turned to Dom, who was at eye level.

Well at least you're as good as new" she said dismissively. "

Yes, thank you mother""

"You're welcome Domitan" replied Kel as she ruffled his hair with her hand in a motherly gesture. "Take care" she said as she turned around.

"Wait, Kel."

Kel turned to face Dom. "Yes?"

"How shall I ever repay you?" he asked with a playful smile and a quirk of the eyebrow.

"Good question"

"Perhaps a kiss on the cheek" suggested Dom cheekily, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Perhaps not you perverted deprived old man" retorted Kel, emphasising their age gap to tease him, but really trying to hide the heat crawling up her neck and to her face as she walked away.

TBC

------------------------

a/n: as you can see I intend to torment Kel with the downside of being a lady and travelling among men. I will emphasise this prob more in the next chap. This was just for all those kel/dom fans.

Also, if anyone has any plots to be pursued, feel free to inform me.


	5. Woes of Womanhood: boys will be boys

_Disclaimer: I don't her him, them, it or their bodies. T.P does.

a/n: sorry about the delay. School has started and the teachers are not showing mercy. It will be getting hectic for me, so my posting will be distanced and will take longer. I hope you all like this one, I tried to add some humour. Hopefully you understand the implications made. If not, let me know and I will inform you (=

Therefore WARNING: it might seem inappropriate as there will be references made to certain parts of the body.

Boys will be boys: Willows, Daisies and horses

By the time the entire camp had awoken, the heat had become unbearable. Kel was now drenched in thick layers of sweat. She could feel it slowly trickle down her back. Not for the first time, she watched the men with envy. The majority of the own, after making sure they were not in enemies territory, had stripped to their beeches and walked around the camp topless. By doing so, Kel had also realised that when she first travelled along side the Own, the men were weary of her presence, and not many stripped in her presence. Kel wondered whether they simply no longer cared, after all, they had fought along side one another during the Scanran war and received wounds that required certain parts of the body to be left bare in tent filled with dozens of men. Or did some of them simply forget that they were in the presence of a woman. Kel honestly didn't care if it were the latter, or how they acted in her presence. It wasn't as if she was a giggling courtier who constantly blushed at the sight of bare chests. Well, she may have slightly blushed at Dom's chest, but she'd quickly grown accustomed and immune to its affect. But, sometimes she wished the men didn't forget that a woman was among them, even if she were a knight…like now.

Walking across the camp, a man of the Own stood facing the bushes, whistling a fine tune. There was the sound of running water, which seemed odd to Kel, but his stance made all previous thoughts leave her head. Of course not, she thought chidingly. He was in fact relieving himself in the bushes. As Kel tried to hurry past him, at the sight of her, he raised a hand and waved at her with a groggy grin.

"Mornin' Kel" he called. "could you come here for a sec?"

Kel nodded and slowly approached him, making sure that her eyes stayed level with his face and did not wander.

"Is it urgent?" she inquired, her voice smooth.

"No, it can wait. Why? You busy?" he asked with a tired smile, continuing with his task, not quite realising what he was doing.

"Yes, I am. Sorry, perhaps over breakfast?"

"Sure"

Kel turned to leave, and as she did, she had accidentally let her eyes drop too soon. At the sight of the lower male anatomy, Kel bit back a groan of annoyance. It really wasn't a sight she wanted to see so early in the morning. She walked at a speedy pace out of the urinating male's range.

Some of the men had just gotten too comfortable around her. It wasn't the first time this had happened. But she also knew that when she first arrived, some of the men did it to spite her, sending a clear message that they would not be acting like gentlemen and excusing themselves because of her.

But, like all males, they sometimes acted like silly boys. Growing up among her brothers, and being among boys during her training years, she had witnessed a fair amount of their behaviour, but the men of the Own took it to a whole new level when they were bored and restless. She remembered when they had once sat around an open fire and then all of a sudden one of the men would let out an audible sound from his trousers, and with that, its stench. It had been followed by angry protests, cussing and laughter…which then had resulted into a competition. At that time, she had blamed it on the swigs of ale, but sometimes, their actions just couldn't be excused.

After having a quick breakfast, the entire camp packed up and returned onto the road in hope of getting to their next destination by noon. Thankfully, Lord Raoul had threatened to punish any man not wearing their appropriate travelling attire when on the road. Although it was responded with groans and complaints, all the men had regretfully covered up their chests with shirts in the least, and exchanged their loose and thin breeches for thicker and travel worthy breeches. And helmets. Kel no longer suffered alone. But it also unfortunately concealed her among the men for reasons soon to be known.

Having ridden quietly throughout the majority of the journey, imagining herself being a stone at the bottom of a cool lake, she was unaware of the conversation surrounding her, until snickers and roars of laughter disrupted her from her peaceful mind. Kel returned to reality and listened to what the men discussed so enthusiastically. When hearing the direction of their conversation, Kel felt her face heat up to the point in which it was unbearable. They cannot be serious, she thought. She really did not want to hear the conversation and felt herself drown in embarrassment. She did not think it was necessary for the group of men infront of her to be openly comparing their genitals in order to gain or maintain their respect among the other men. She especially thought it was quite and extremely unnecessary to be informed of Wolsets "wilting willow" or Dom's "horse powered package". Or that Dom, not realising that Kel was not far behind them, or in his presence, poked fun at Neal, claiming that after seeing 'his' yesterday, he believed that they would need Numair's enchanted seeing glass to find Neal's 'daisie'. This led to jeers, laughter and a spluttering Neal, trying to defend his honour and 'daisie' only to be cut by Dom who finished Neals statement by reasoning that it was simply "hidden in the bush".

Then to Kel's horror, one of the men poked Kel in the side and asked her, " And what about you lad, how are you going to defend your manhood?"

Kel felt her face darken with embarrassment under her helmet. If the men realised it was her, they might think she was some sort of pervert who listened in on inappropriate conversations. Kel forced the blood rush in her face to calm, leaving he face pink from only the heat.

"Well, we do not have all day," insisted the man impatiently before continuing. "Does it rival Dom's or-"

Kel removed her helmet off her head and smoothed out her sweaty and matted hair before speaking. It was met by silence and nervous laughter.

"Firstly, I am no lad. Last time I checked, there was no 'horse powered package, willows or daisies' for that matter, or anything that would cause a scandal and result in my change in gender…I do believe that I came to this world blessed as a female, and remain a female, if you must know. So I'll leave you boys to the sizing up of your body parts without me" finished Kel pointedly.

Some of the men laughed, while others looked away with embarrassment. But the Own soldier who had poked her had had a smirk plastered on his face.

"Then enlighten us. How would you defend your 'assets' "

A complete silence fell among the men. The majority were shocked that he could be so blunt and plain stupid to ask such a question to Kel. They all knew that she strongly disliked men who spoke brashly about woman or were plain rude. He seemed to be pushing his luck.

Upon hearing the question, Neal felt anger swell up inside him. He felt like knocking the insolent man off his saddle to teach him respect. He looked to Dom who also had a look of fury, it was a well known fact that no one talked ill of Kel infront of her Best friend Neal and close friend Dom without asking for trouble. Neal turned to Kel to see her reaction. But he couldn't tell. Her face had once again blanked. But this time, he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand. No anger or an emotion could be detected, it was simply blank and intimidating.

Kel locked gazes with the cocky man. She really did not need this so early in the morning.

"Dare I suggest you rethink your enquiry for the sake of your physical state of health"

"And if I were to restate my inquiry?"

"Then rest assure, I will show you some of my assets, such as my lance and its ability to unseat you on the jousting field."

"Well," he said with a pause, trying to remove himself from the situation with some dignity. It was obvious that he was no match for her with a lance. "it seems you have proved to defend your assets so righteously"

"Wisely spoken" said Kel with a small, cold smile before slipping her helmet back one.

By then, the men had moved onto worthier topics such as who was better with the sword

And who had slayed the most spidrens. Kel let her mind wonder back to the cool lake, where it would occasionally ripple from the voices of the men.

a/n: in case any of you were wondering, im not penis crazed, I just thought it would be funny. Hopefully you all enjoyed it as it will definitely be a while til the next instalment. I'm lacking inspiration atm. Physics, calculus, chem and Mao Zedong ideology just don't inspire, nor does, sadly, Macbeth.

So it is up to you (= Review


	6. Duty to my Lads

Disclaimer: I own none. Not even their heir looms.

a/n: HELLO! Yes, I am aware that it has been a long while. I am extremely sorry for the long wait. I just finished school and exams, I'm on a summer break now. But I think im struggling through a writers block, hence the very short chapter. But I do intend on trying to update regularly, even if I am suffering from the sudden (but expected) heat wave, with no air con (its 35 degrees Celsius in my room right now).

Read and review. Also, since my mind has been blanked and I'm brain dead, let me hear your special thoughts and ideas.

_Duty to my Lads_

_-_

_On my honour, I vow to protect you_

"It's disgracefully hot" complained Neal, fanning his face with both hands, only to generate a small breeze, barely able to satisfy him.

"I second that" stated Dom.

"I third" added Kel.

It was midday, in which the sun's glare was at its peak. Every soldier, knight and commander was drenched in their sweat. Tempers were on edge, patience had evaded the whole camp. Even Kel seemed cranky, as she, Dom and Neal sat beneath a large oak that offered some shade. The three had just finished from their individual duties and were extremely restless.

"I heard that Qasim's squad are already cooling down in the oasis –" Neal was cut off abruptly, resulting in his sudden scowl.

"Ah, dearest Giant killer," called Dom to Raoul, jumping to his feet to greet his commander. "A moment of your time."

Raoul acknowledged Dom's presence with a frown; he too wasn't in the best of moods, his face flushed from the heat.

"What is it?" Kel and Neal had removed themselves from the shade to stand by Dom.

"Do you have any tasks, excluding the rostered patrol for the three of us?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"we are intending on spending the rest of the day in the oasis."

"Yes, Qasim's squad have beaten you to it. Could you send them a small warning from me, or perhaps two?"

Raoul paused, waiting for Dom to nod his head.

"Firstly, Neal or any other healer, will not be attending to the burns obtained from the glare due to them enjoying the feel of the cool water. Secondly, one of the locals stopped by, warning me of certain aquatic creatures, little ones at that, in the oasis that have a tendency of preying on the males heir looms. So I insist you warn the men to keep their loincloths intact." He said with too much cheer.

Neal and Dom unconsciously placed their hands over their crotch at the possible pain, while Kel simply winced.

"So make sure the men protect themselves, and enjoy yourselves in the blistering glare of the sun" finished Raoul.

"Don't worry, sir, I'll protect these lads with my life" said Dom with a chuckle.

For a moment, Kel assumed that he was referring to his men, only to lower her gaze and realise he was patting his crotch. At such a gesture, Kel mentally rolled her eyes. Men, she thought, are absolutely smitten over their "heir looms".

-

-

-

-

-

-

a/n: I know, it was unjustly short. The next chapter will be a continuation. I just thought that I really should update, hence I chopped it up a bit.

I'd appreciate the reviews. (=


	7. A Scarring Sight

Disclaimer:  I own nothing, except maybe the lone, nameless and confused soldier at the end.

a/n: I've realised that I have yet to do this, so here it is. Thank you to all of those who have reviewed this fic and put it on alert or as a favourite. I really do appreciate it. I will try to reply to all the reviews, from here on out. Enjoy!

-

-

-

A Scarring Sight

Kel watched as there was a certain spring in both Dom and Neal's step as they headed towards the oasis. After much coaxing, she felt obliged to join them, though they had come to an agreement that she wasn't required to swim, simply splash herself with water to cool down. Still Kel felt a little hesitant, after all, because the Queen's riders had yet to arrive, she was the only woman in the camp, and hence she felt extremely uncomfortable accompanying the two lads to what could be regarded as a strictly male zone.

Kel hoped that at a glance of a bunch of overly grown men clad in nothing, Dom would excuse her from the situation, so Kel slowly trailed behind. However, the unfortunate soul was not excused as they came in view of the oasis. At the sight of Dom, the men yelled in greeting, encouraging the two lads to join them. Kel hung back, ready to leave, until Neal beckoned her forward, insisting she stand beneath the shade of a tree that was near the oasis. At the sight of Kel there was an uproar of wolf whistles, groans and invitations. Kel stood coolly and impassive, only to turn and glare at Dom whom flailed his arms trying to shush the men.

"Quiet down you insubordinate, sorry excuse for soldiers! I come bearing two warnings from our dearest Knight Commander of Malories Peak and Goldenlake, otherwise known as the Giantkiller –"

Dom was cut off by a splash of water from the men, who yelled impatiently for him to get to the point.

"Firstly, those of you who suffer from the glare of the sun and receive burns will not be tenderly attended by any healer including my dearest cousin!"

Kel smiled as there was a loud response of groans, she could see Wolset, pink as a pig, followed closely by Lerant, who was sporting some serious sun burns on his chest and back. The only one who seemed to escape the glare of the sun was Qasim, who smiled at his fellow pink comrades.

"Secondly, apparently there seem to be certain aquatic creatures, small ones at that, therefore he states that you me fellow friends, should keep your loincloths in tact-"

"Why is that?" asked Wolset.

"Why you ask?" said Dom with a mischievous grin. "Because they have a tendency of snapping, if not infecting, our pride, joy, and in your case Wolset, your wilting willow"

A hush fell over the swimming men, then all of a sudden there was an upheaval. It was pure anarchy. All Kel could see was splashes of water and moving bodies. The next thing that happened would perhaps scar her for eternity and make her cringe at the mention of swimming in any oasis. A flood of men, stark naked, came running out of the water, and to Kel's sorry sight, some were cradling certain parts of their anatomy in protection as they frantically searched for their loincloths. She and Neal's mouths hung open at the sight. It wasn't until Dom, whilst laughing, walked over and placed his hand over Kel's eyes, shielding her from the sight so could she slowly began to recover. However, it would take a long while until her face removed any trace of fluster.

"Hurry up, you insubordinate men! Shame on you, in a presence of our dearest Lady Knight too!" barked Dom.

"She should be flattered" called one of the men, Kel had failed to identify the voice.

"No one wants to see your pigs hide, Wolset!" retorted Dom, earning chuckles from the men.

Dom kneeled over in pain at the sudden elbow in the ribs by Kel.

"What was that for?" whined Dom.

"This is your entire fault. I dare say this was your intention"

"You dare not." retorted Dom with a pained laugh.

Dom finally removed his heated hands from her eyes, returning her sight. All the men ad returned to the oasis. Well most of them.

Kel caught sight of the same soldier whom had greeted her while urinating a few days ago. He was looking helplessly for his loins. Kel instinctively went to turn around, shielding her eyes form the sight when she heard her name.

She turned to the source of the sound. It came from the stark naked lad, whose name had escaped her.

"Yes?"

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering if you've seen my loincloths."

"No…no I haven't…excuse me while I take leave on your behalf"

Kel swivelled and marched out of sight, leaving a confused naked soldier and men drowning from laughter.

-

-

-

-

a/n: I know, its still short, but I seem to have hit a serious writer's block. I'm too restless. Anyway, hopefully the next chapter would be sooner rather than later. Review, I insist. Don't be shy (=


	8. Drunken Stupor

**disclaimer: **I don't own any characters, but maybe a hound and a few bar maids and commoners and this plot line

AUTHORS NOTE: **MUST READ!!!**

As I have already mentioned, my computer was overcome by virus's which had my continuation of the previous chapter which isn't with me at the moment. My computer is getting fixed at the moment, and I seriously couldn't be bothered re writing the chapter up, so I decided that for now I would skip it and post it when my computer returns, and instead continue "the Journey". Since these little chapters are only connected as events that happen on the journey, they aren't exactly interlinked with other events. Hardly, so it allows me to move one, which I have done.

Anyway, I'm sorry for the delay, and apologise for any grammatical errors as I felt bad about not posting anything in a long time, so I hurried this and it's a long one. Hence my offer, would anyone be willing to be my BETA, I'm in serious need of one.

Also, I had no idea how to show different stages of the day, so my phrases might seem comical, to which I intended. I don't know how to say in Tortallan "several hours before" as you will soon understand what I'm talking about.

R&R!!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Drunken Stupor**

.

.

..

-

**Present Time**

**-**

**-**

Kel stood shell shocked and speechless. She was horrified at the scene that stood before her. But more importantly of her very intoxicated best friend who was not only making a fool of himself in front of company, but offending them with his humiliating gesture.

Kel forced herself out of stupor as she clambered to get Neal away from the large hound, in the presence of her Lord Wyldon and is wife during their evening stroll.

This wasn't exactly what she had had in mind for tonight.

.

.

**Several alternating positions of the sun that day, prior**

**.**

**.**

"I hear the Stumps family has been taking residence in this fief for the past few days."

"And? What of it?" inquired Kel. She knew that Neal was attempting to be dramatic, which would result in him subconsciously insulting their once training Master.

"Well, can you imagine how uptight and conservative his wife must be, or even his daughters. _Perfect_ noble women, but in reality, –"

"_Neal! _Don't be so rude and judgemental" scolded Kel. She was not in the mood for gossip, let alone talking. She just wanted to get to that fief as soon as possible and rest for the day. Hoshi needed to have her hoofs examined.

.

.

**Midday**

**.**

**.**

The smell of the meal before her made her stomach grumble with yearning. she was overdue for a decent meal that contained meat, that was not dry, but hot and juicy, alongside steaming potatoes and vegetables. Without waiting for anyone, Kel dug into her meal, without forgetting her table mannerisms. She sat alone on a little table among the Kings Own soldiers, after politely declining once she was excused from Lord Raoul, whom did so for her sake, which allowed her to take refuge from scrutinising eyes. While she had already met Lady Cavall with Raoul, the quiet woman was anything but hostile. She had graced Kel with a nod and a small graceful smile. Kel thought that Lady Cavall reminded her of her own mother. Both had aged gracefully, had beautiful silky voices, beautiful faces, but under the exterior, showed signs sturdiness and strong-will. It was the other conservative and frowning woman that she didn't feel inclined to socialise with during supper.

.

.

**Stables**

**.**

**.**

"How is she doing?"

Kel looked up and away from Hoshi's left hoof to answer Dom's question.

"She is fine now, she just had a pebble or two trapped in the horse shoe, which resulted in her irritation and small swelling."

Kel began to groom Hoshi as she conversed with Dom.

"How long would it take to restock supplies before we can take the road again?"

"Three days, give or take."

"Were you given any direct orders from Lord Raoul?"

Dom shook his head with a smile as he offered Hoshi an apple.

"So what pranks does the Own intend on pulling today during their spare time and whom might be the victim?"

"No pranks today, mother, but it stings me that you think so lowly of my men and I?" he said with mock hurt.

"How can I not" she replied dryly.

"Tis a sad day when our own mother has no faith in us"

"Yes 'tis', but I am not your mother, therefore I do not understand the implications being made, which leads me to think that you are delusional, henceforth, I insist you go to Neal so that he can brew you some horrible tea to calm you loose mind."

"Tis even a sadder day when you begin to speak like Neal. Oh the woe!"

Kel ignored the comment and Hoshi's neigh as she launched some hay at Dom, to which he easily avoided, with a smirk plastered on his face. He felt his insides brim with pride, he was able to irritate Kel in such a short period of time.

"Is there anything else you would like to state before you take your departure?" Kel asked coolly.

Dom suddenly clutched his left arm, rubbing it as if in pain. "Stingy! I know when I'm not wanted."

"Do you?" she asked dryly.

"Yes, I do Deary, but before I take leave as you have hinted ever so rudely and unsubtly, I am here to invite you, along side Neal, who has already agreed, to a get together with my squad and Quasim's squad to celebrate Wolset's 27th anniversary for having tainted this world with his presence."

"His Birthday?"

"Yes, yes, or that"

"I accept. And where am I to meet you all?"

"After Supper, at the local Inn."

"Attire?"

"For us men, the usual shirt and breeches, but for you, my lady, a dress would do you fine."

"Of course, how considerate. But Dom, I haven't gotten him a thing –"

"You wearing a dress is fine, tis more than enough for a gift."

"Be done with your unwanted flattery and take leave, Dom. If you want me to attend, first I have to finish the tasks that have been set."

Dom bowed exaggeratingly low and finally took his leave, leaving Kel to enjoy her solitude.

.

.

**Supper**

.

.

"Where are the majority of the Own?" asked Kel as she enjoyed another fine meal.

"They decided to start their wild night early. I told Dom that we would meet them there."

Kel nodded as she dipped her bread into the hot stew.

"So, I heard that you intend on wearing a dress, how odd of you to agree so easily seeing how you have a tendency to avoid doing so while not in Corus."

Kel ignored her long time Best- and at times irritating – friend as she finished her meal and took leave to get ready.

.

.

.

**After Supper**

**.**

**.**

"Kel?" called Neal as he banged on her door. "Are you decent?"

"Yes! Come in"

Neal opened the door to find Kel sitting at her desk, finishing up another report. He watched as she turned to face him, to which he inspected her attire.

"Are you going like _that_?" he said as he raised his left brow.

"Yes? And what of it?"

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to comment as to how that _dress_ brings out your feminine features, and that the frills do your beauty no justice, oh, and how the colour brings out your eyes. Well, aren't _you_ going to break a few men's hearts tonight-"

"Oh hush Neal" Kel said with a scowl on her face as she punched him lightly in the shoulder to emphasise her command.

"What? I'm just surprised as to how much dresses have changed, so immodest, Kel" tutted Neal, this time avoiding a not so light punch from his friend.

.

.

**The Inn**

**.**

**.**

When Kel and Neal entered the Inn, they were hit by the sudden smell of stew, ale, sweat and cheap perfumes. It didn't take them long to find the large table occupied by rowdy men and flirtatious bar maids.

At the sight of the two knights, the men greeted them with smiles and laughter, however, at the sight of Kel's attire, the men created an uproar. The bar maids turned in surprise and looked at the cause of such commotion. There stood a tall lad who seemed to have grown his brown hair to just below his earlobes, his hazel eyes twinkling in amusement, and in a clean set of green and brown breeches. One of the bar maids did a double take to notice that said lad had a chest, she re-examined to realise it was a lady that stood before her, which would explain the feminine features on the face, and the not so male physique.

Kel raised an eye-brow at Dom as she watched coins being exchanged and groans being sounded.

"Where is your dress?" a few men cried out.

"Oh?" remarked Kel. "Haven't you heard, this new style is all the rage in the…the copper Isles. And, according to Neal, it brings out my eyes and does my beauty no justice"

Kel's sarcastic explanation was met with silence. She felt all eyes on her, and she waited patiently for the men, who seemed to have started their wild night early, to process her words.

"Did she just jest?" asked a bewildered man.

"I think so" stage whispered Dom, as he winked in Kel's direction.

"She jests!" roared the men and started laughing and calling Kel and Neal to sit by them, forgetting their disappointment of not seeing her in a dress.

Kel resisted the temptation to roll her eyes as she watched Dom put his arm around her and drag her to sit beside him. Wolset sat right across her and already had a bar maid firmly planted on his lap, giggling as she whispered dirty suggestions in his ear. While it wasn't exactly a scene Kel enjoyed watching, a smile graced her lips as she watched the soldier squirm and blush 3 shades of red, rivalling the rouge painted on his occupant's lips.

Kel watched with open humour as Neal tried to politely decline one of the maids who'd been eyeing him since he'd walked in. He shot Kel a desperate look, who turned to Dom for assistance. Dom let out a laugh as he called on the men and told them to entertain the beauty in Neal's arms because his little cousin wished to behave like a loyal betrothed to his Yamani princess.

Neal sent Dom a thankful look as his declaration had been heard by most of the bar maids, who no longer wasted their time in attempting to have a go at romping the knight.

Kel then felt herself being slightly pushed to the side of her seat, away from Dom as a very intoxicated commoner woman slipped in between the two. Kel politely turned the other way as she cradled her cup of ale that was provided by one of the men. She couldn't help but to feel a little irked, if not jealous, as she still did harbour feelings for the blue-eyes sergeant. No matter how hard she tried to suppress those emotions, they seemed to pop up and become a nuisance. It wasn't as if she was trying to make herself void of all emotion, but rather she wanted to overcome her long- time, one sided crush and move on.

Kel felt the shift beside her as the woman's body shook as she attempted to hide her giggles. Kel couldn't help but cast them a glance, to which she caught the woman winking in her direction. Slightly confused Kel looked away and once again occupied herself with swirling her now warm drink.

She also felt the shift as the woman placed her arms around Dom and brought him closer to her face. And then to Kel's horror, she felt arms snake around her shoulders and pull her in. On impulse, her body turned rigid and stiff. She cast Dom a horrified glance, and then quickly masked her face to be blank and undetectable of the sheer horror of the situation. It seemed that the woman had seemed to believe that Kel was a lad, rather than a lady. The voluptuous woman forced both Kel and Dom to her chest in a firm grip. Kel and Dom bumped foreheads, their faces close enough to feel each others breaths tickling, or in Kel's case, invade her personal space in such an undesired situation. Dom smiled at Kel, to which, due to the close proximity of eachothers faces, she could even hear it.

"How do you do? I don't believe we have met, kind sir" said Dom with a wicked smile.

"Oh, shut up Dom" hissed Kel. She was never going to hear the end of this. Ever.

"Well, I must agree with your earlier comment, your male attire truly brings out the beautiful colour of your eyes, despite the fact that I can only see your beautiful, scowling and frowning face. Is it even possible to scowl and frown at the same time?"

Kel hissed with irritation. Why was he speaking so loosely? Kel felt his breath on her face again, and scrunched up her nose as she caught a strong whiff of ale.

"Dom, I need you to focus. I don't want to create a scene, but tell her to take her arms off of me. I don't want to hurt her, and I am truly suffocating from not only her firm grip, but the lack of air due to you breathing in my face."

"Righty- oh, Deary. But I must say, I don't know why she would confuse you for a lad."

Kel cast him a confused glance as she watched him stir.

And then to add more of a head ache to her piling list, Dom chuckled and gave her a quick peck on her forehead before wriggling out of her grasp, allowing Kel to subtly leave, but not without a dumbfounded expression.

As she squirmed away from the two, she caught Neal's eye, who'd witnessed the whole scene and was openly laughing and pointing, and to her horror, beside him sat Lerant, who cast her a confused but curious look, before quickly turning away. Luckily, the Inn had been graced with musicians and fiddlers who had most of the men dancing like barbarians, unaware of the scene that had unfolded.

.

.

**Some Time Later**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kel excused herself from the Inn to escape outside for a quick break from the deafening music, laughter and smell of body's, smoke and beverages. The night held a certain chill, but also felt clean and crisp in comparison to the air inside. She enjoyed the considerable toned down environment, only able to here the muffled sounds of the Inn inside.

Her ears perked at the sound of someone tripping over their feet. She glanced to her left to find that she wasn't alone. She couldn't help but raise her eyebrow as she watched a drunk Lerant stumble back inside. As the door swung shut, it opened again, this time it was Neal looking frantic.

"Kel! I found you! Thank –"

"What's wrong, Neal?"

She watched her friend squirm under his gaze as a blush graced his aristocratic features.

"I need a favour. Dance with me. That way I don't have to dance with anyone else."

Kel nodded absentmindedly, her friends logic didn't seem…logical. If he danced, then it would only encourage the woman to ask him to dance. As she approached him, she realised that his gaze continued to shift, his pupils were not focused on her. Kel bit back a sigh. It seemed that one of the men thought it would be funny to slip ale into Neals drink. It was a well known fact that Healers, or those with any trace of magic, avoided such drinks as it could leave the magic weaver volatile and unable to control his magic leaving his body, which can ultimately lead to destruction. While Kel didn't necessarily have to worry, as she assumed Neal wouldn't have gotten past the first cup, and his years of expertise would not result in him blasting himself into oblivion, she couldn't help but feel slightly irritated as it did nonetheless leave him in a drunken stupor.

"But after this, I suggest we take leave early, and get you to bed"

Neal nodded, letting out a shaky sigh of relief.

The two made their way back into the Inn only to be bombarded by two smiling maids.

Before Kel or Neal could slip past them, they felt each other being torn away and pulled by the woman in the middle of the Inn, among the rest of the dancing folk. Neal looked over to Kel helpless, like a lost puppy as he tried to refuse. Kel herself tried to persuade the female that she in fact was dancing with a lady.

"Sorry Love, can't hear you!" shouted the woman.

Kel took it as her turn to shout. And she did. And this time she was heard. And she watched as a blush crept on her dancers face. And then as a pair of hands let go of hers and excused themselves, but not before kissing Kel on the cheek and giggling as she walked away.

Kel brought her palm to her face as she realised the misunderstanding. The maid did not come to understand that Kel was a woman, but simply thought that the lad was trying to tell her that he had a woman already.

Next time, she thought to herself as she tried to control her irritation, she would wear a dress. A huge, pink frilly dress and wear face paint and painful shoes and do her hair in a feminine style, that way **no one** would mistake her as a lad **ever **again. And that way she wouldn't be harassed and 'seduced' by those of the same sex.

Kel stalked off to find Neal so they could leave as soon as possible. They had stayed long enough to be able to leave without being rude. However, it seemed that Sayouki had chosen Kel for his amusement tonight, and would not let her leave so easily. As she pushed through the bodies, she felt someone gab her hand and twirl her. It was Wolset. He was laughing and obviously not in his right state of mind. But it got worse, it seemed that all the men decided to mimic him as Kel passed them. She was twirled and pushed around. Finally, she had spotted Neal dancing with a shy looking woman. As she approached her drunk friend, she felt herself being grabbed by the waist. She turned to cast the intruder a rude glare, when hazel eyes met familiar blue.

Dom smiled at Kel as he twirled her on her feet, as the tune picked up. He let out a loud laugh and insisted she finish the tune with him. Kel decided it would not hurt to do so; at least she was dancing with a male this time round. It would do well at healing her ego.

She let her self smile as the tune finished, and everyone clapped. She turned to look for Neal, only to find him leaning on an irritated Lerant, who was making his way towards her.

She was no longer paying attention to Dom, who was slowly losing his balance as his night seemed close to coming to an end.

Lerant watched in pure shock and horror as Kel shifted to the side, already taking Neal off of him, only to have created a clearing for an unstable sergeant to fall into his arms, forcing him to fall flat on his back, with a man who clearly out-ranked him, on top of him.

Kel hid a smile as she watched the flabbergasted standard bearer push his senior off of him. To make matters worse, it was at this point that the music had died down and everyone turned to glance at the source of the ruckus. The men of the Own let out roars of laughter at the scene. But to worsen the situation were the next words uttered by Dom himself before he fell into unconsciousness.

"Why Kel, up close your hair is quite blond…pretty I say…but you could do without that very prickly beard"

This time it was Kel's turn to have the heat tattoo itself on her face, leaving her blushing and dragging Neal out of the Inn. She was sure someone would take care of Dom, if not a man, then a willing bar maid. At that moment, she couldn't care less.

.

.

.

**The almost present Time**

**.**

**.**

**.**

As she and Neal trudged through the chilly night, Kel was able to finally overcome her blush and for the moment remove the previous events from her mind.

"Look Kel" slurred her friend as he raised a shaky finger at two cloaked figures and what looked to be a large hound taking an evening stroll in their direction.

"Hush, Nealan. Don't draw attention to yourself!" reprimanded Kel.

As they neared the two people, Kel was struck with dread as she recognised one of the occupants walking stance. It was a male. Worse. It was Lord Wyldon. And to Kel's horror, Neal also recognised him. She felt him suddenly slightly sober as he disentangled himself from her and approached Lord Wyldon.

When she reached Neal, she was too late.

.

.

**A moment Prior to the Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Queenscove" greeted Lord Wyldon crisply. He could smell the ale on the knight and he knew from witnessing past events, that the man could not hold his liquor.

"Stump" greeted Neal courteously, taking a low bow, which caused him to further stagger.

Wyldon stood stiffly, his gaze piercing the green eyed Knight.

"Excuse me?" he asked baffled.

Wyldon of Cavall was even more aggravated when he was rudely silenced by the young knight who placed his finger to his lips with a shaky smile.

"Lady Cavall" greeted Neal, to which he dared to take her gloved hand and place a drunken kiss on it.

Kel watched as Lady Cavall let out a small gasp and stiffly retracted her hand.

Before Kel could call out to Neal and tell him to stop, he committed the most deadliest act of the night.

His gaze turned to the large hound who stood on its back legs, tongue hanging out.

"Ahh, and the most beautiful of them all, after my Yuki of course, Lady Magaret Cavall, she truly takes after her mother."

"Neal!" cried Kel. She watched, scarred, as he bowed low enough to pick up the front paw of the dog and attempt to raise it to his lips, only to lose his balance and fall to the ground.

.

.

**Present Time**

.

.

.

"My lord! Lady Cavall! I apologise! Please don't take offence...I'm so sorry…I – I don't know what to say! Please excuse his behaviour. And your daughter looks nothing like – I didn't –"

"Mindelin!" barked Wyldon, who was purple with rage as he watched for the first time the Lady knight squirm under his gaze.

"Yes Milord?"

"What in –"

Her once training master was cut off by the sounds of a faint giggle. Both turned exasperated to find the Lady Cavall with her gloved hand covering her lower face as the sound emitted from her mouth.

"Don't scold her, Wyldon. It wasn't her fault."

"No, it wasn't" agreed Wyldon. "But Queenscove's insubordinate behaviour will-"

"Or the Queenscove knight. It was purely unintentional, and I don't think it will _ever _happen again." she finished with a giggle.

"Thank- you for your kindness and understanding."

"Rise Keledry, no formalities needed. I suggest you and Queenscove take leave before my husband changes his mind and reprimands Queenscove for his unintentional and slightly offensive behaviour…"

Kel bowed once again as she picked her friend off the ground, face raging red, mind pummelling from all the drama and took her leave as fast as possible.

The sooner she arrived at her quarters the better.

-

-

-

-

-

a/N: Wow! Wasn't that a nice treat for you. My longest chapter. I had considered chopping it up, but you guys deserve a treat. I hope I didn't over do it at the attempted humour and that all characters stayed in character. I got carried away with the booze party and wanted to put so much more in it, but I knew I would be over doing it. Maybe another time. I think I laughed the most when writing the last part. also, please correct me with regards to terminology, I had no idea what to call the woman, except for maids. And the alcohol, ale. I can't exactly remember if that was the drink in the novel.

Anyway, your reviews are much appreciated. a true inspiration.

And on a final note, my updating will be irregular, school is gonna start, my final year, so consistent updating might pose as difficulty.


	9. Customs of the Indirect

A/N: Hello everyone! I can't believe that it has been over a year since my last update. I would like to apologize. I have successfully completed High School and just got accepted into Pharmacy at a Uni. So I am quite excited.

The other reason why I had not updated was because I kept expecting to recover the lost hard drive with the other chapter on it. But it was only a couple of days ago that my brother tells me that he deleted my entire folder of EVERYTHING. Hearing that, I don't think I have it in me to rewrite that chapter.

Anyway, in order to remain consistent with updates I need ideas for this story. I'm all dried out. And I need a BETA reader so I can update faster.

Now for this chapter I have made up a custom for the Yamani. I kept it brief because I have not done any historical research (not on the Yamani, but other lands), but got a whiff of the idea when I had watched Karate Kid a while ago (the original, when he goes japan, I think).

.

.

.

.

.

**Customs of the Indirect**

The sun was setting as a hoard of soldiers trudged back to their camp, exhausted. They had been away from said camp for two days due to a Spindren attack on another village. But this time Third Company were able to put an end to any more attacks by quenching the vile nest whilst also saving most of the civilians. While one half disposed of the spindrens, the other half, accompanied by Lord Wyldon of Cavall and Kel tracked down the bandits and rogue villagers who conspired with the Spindrens. Only a handful of bandits had died before the rest surrendered to the Crown.

There was a slight chill in the night as everyone sat around the luxury of a bonfire large enough to warm the small group of men and the lady surrounding it. Kel's stomach no longer rumbled with hunger after coming back to camp to a satisfying meal of bread, cheese and fresh rabbit. She was just about to retire from the company of the others just as Lord Raoul, Lord Wyldon and the majority of the camp had done so in order to rest up for the journey that would commence in the mourning. But as per usual, she was held up by Neal, insisting that she sit longer as he hadn't seen her since he was grouped with another healer attending the wounds of those injured in battle. Kel was glad that no one was seriously hurt; or rather that Neal was capable enough to heal serious wounds and mend sprains and torn muscles.

The current discussion among the small group of men was customs of the Yamani. Most questions were directed at Kel, and those that Neal could answer, he would happily educate his comrades. It was obvious that the men were weary of offending the beautiful Yamani woman after the multiple and varying incidents with Wolset the last time the Third Company was associated with the 'beautiful' Yamani woman. Of course, they were not Lady's in Waiting, but unfortunate for Wolset, they were considered to be of nobility. His ignorance with their custom could have cost him his fingers in the least. Right this minute he was retelling another one of his failures in wooing a Yamani because he unknowingly was too forward. This experience happened to result in the young woman's fan almost removing his eyes as she left the common room of the Inn she was residing in during her journey to Corus. As he retold the story, Kel took out her flask and moisturised the insides of her mouth with the cold water. The air around the fire was warm but dry. She looked to her side, noticing that Lerant seemed to have the same expression as her. He fumbled for his flask, only to find it empty. Kel silently tapped him on his shoulder and offered him her flask. Despite the fact that he eyed her wearily and hesitated, he accepted the flask with a nod. Kel turned back to face Wolset as he enlightened everyone on his mistake.

"…It was only after I had accidentally taken a sip from her cup that she whipped out her fan and almost blinded me-"

Neal let out a bark of laughter, earning him odd looks from everyone. Kel hid a smile as she too understood how Wolset would have offended the Yamani.

"Don't keep the joke to yourself, Meathead."

"Well, firstly, I am surprised you didn't come out bruised and battered-"

"Get on with it!" said Dom impatiently.

"Alright, alright. Now if memory serves me right, by sipping from her cup without her permission you had very indirectly violated her body-"

Neal was cut off from the uproar of Wolset exclaiming that he did no such thing, whilst being muffled out by the chuckles of the other men.

"Perhaps Kel should explain this since she is more aware of the customs than I," stated Neal, not wanting to be interrupted anymore.

Kel nodded as she began to educate the men before her by choosing the most simplest and brief explanation. "In the Yamani, it is up to the woman to choose whether or not she wants to be courted and by doing so, it is usually, formally speaking, done through the tea ceremony. It is when the woman and the man sit across each other and the woman makes the tea, serving it to her future partner after she takes the first sip. When a man drinks from the same cup as his companion, even if it isn't tea, which is usually only upheld with nobility, it is implied that he has indirectly…kissed her as both their lips have touched the same cup which also implies that he intends on making her his betrothed-"

Before Kel could finish her explanation she felt water spray her face and even land in her mouth. Kel wiped her eyes and cast a glare at Lerant who had been the one to empty his mouth on her face. He had a look of horror on his face at what he had done, but more so as he eyed the flask and then Kel and the flask again. He quickly fumbled for the cap before flinging it at Kel as if it were on fire.

"If that isn't betrothed, I don't know what is" commented Neal with a chuckle. Kel barely suppressed a scowl as his comment which only encouraged others to make unwanted comments. Kel quietly turned to the side and emptied her mouth of used water and used her sleeve to wipe her face. She patiently waited for the noise to die down before making a comment.

"As I am sure you are all aware, while I hold utmost respect for their customs, I do NOT follow such customs of the Yamani, especially those based on…courting. And if I had, then it would seem that I have not only allowed Lerant to indirectly kiss me –"

As expected she was cut off by whistles and suggestions and Lerant going pink faced as he swore at the top of his lungs like an uneducated villager. "Quiet!" She did not raise her voice, but the command was enough to suppress noise.

"As I was saying, not only would such an event have occurred with Lerant, but I dare say, with every other man in this camp, since it is common to share flasks and drinks. And I should add that in the Yamani, the tea ceremony can be conducted between two men as well, so if such customs seem to be implied for me despite the fact that I do not follow them, then the same goes for the two of you, Dom and Wolset."

Wolset dropped Dom's flask as if hot iron, his mouth opening and closing but no sound coming out as his face and ears turned crimson at the implication. Whilst Dom seemed calm, and even daringly winked at Wolset while wiggling an eyebrow at the absurd suggestion. Such a gesture forced Dom to dodge the fist aimed at his face. After that chaos ensued.

"What in the world is happening! I have been disturbed from my slumber by you insubordinate bunch!" roared Raoul in nothing but his loincloth. "And I don't want to hear any nimble excuse coming from you, Wolset."

"But-"

"No! –" Raoul broke off in a coughing fit. Neal quickly rose, offering him his flask. When his cough subsided, he turned his glare at Woslet and Dom.

"Now the two of you kiss and make up for whatever foolishness that was done and leave me be!"

When the Captain Commander had safely entered his tent, the rest of the men were jeering at Dom and Wolset at the choice of words used by their captain.

"You heard him, lads. That was an order!" exclaimed Neal.

"Said the knight who indirectly kissed my Lord" retorted Dom tartly.

Kel got up brushing her knees, tiring of the jokes and wanting to rest for the night. It seemed that many others also thought along the same lines, each getting up to sleep. As Kel headed towards her tent she felt a tap on her shoulder. Kel turned around expecting it to be Neal, but instead surprised when she met blonde hair and an uncomfortable expression on Lerant's face.

"Here" he said as he handed Kel her flask. It seemed that she had forgotten it.

Kel accepted the flask with a quizzical look. He did not turn away but continued to awkwardly stand there, as if he had more to say. Kel quietly waited for him, feeling the awkwardness roll off of him. Kel could not handle the stifling situation any longer as she watched him shuffle his boots and his ears slowly turn pink.

"Lerant," she waited for him to look her in the eyes before she continued. "I promise you that I do not follow those Yamani customs and there have never been any implications made when I offer anyone my flask. This custom has as usual, when anything is discussed in the presence of Dom and Wolset, been blown out of proportion."

"Oh. Right. Yes, of course…Goodnight Kel"

Stunned, Kel watched him swivel and walk away, shaking his head. His sudden gesture and courtesy of bidding her goodnight was odd. It only proved how disgruntled he was with this evening. As she went into her tent, she briefly wondered why he hadn't looked entirely relieved when she had assured him. She dismissed such thoughts as exhaustion took hold of her, sending her into deep slumber.

.

.

.

.

a/n: Yes, I did get the idea of indirect kisses from Japanese dramas/manga and thought it would be funny if it was blown out of proportion. I decided to switch the attention from Dom and focus it on Lerant. I enjoy teasing him. I hope it satisfied all of you, dearest readers. I would very much appreciate your responses. (=

P.S excuse any grammatical errors. Feel free to point them out to me. I wanted to post this ASAP so I will no doubt have overlooked a few and hopefully only a few.


	10. Team Work

a/n: There isn't much humour in this chapter, its practically non-existent. I just wanted to try out a scenario. I am hoping that no character is too out of character.

.

.

.

.

**Teamwork**

"Wait, Lerant!" exclaimed Kel weakly.

"What now?" he asked sounding just as tired, tightening his hold around Kel's waist as she held onto his shoulders.

"I think we are going in circles -" Kel stopped mid sentence as she winced in pain at not only her leg wound but the possibility that she may be harbouring broken ribs, a wound at the waist, not deep enough to be to cause instantaneous death, but fatal enough if not attended to soon and to make her more pitiable, a semi head wound that had her unconscious and emptying the contents of her stomach at Lerant's feet at what seemed like a life time ago. Meanwhile, Lerant seemed in better shape, he was covered in cuts and bruises, but his nose seemed to be dislocated and his left arm bleeding from an arrow wound.

The two of them, along with a handful of other men had been out hunting, only to be ambushed by a handful of bandits and what seemed to be an exiled centaur. It had been pure anarchy especially since one of them was an untrained mage, but with enough skill to lead Kel and Lerant away from their group and attacked by the centaur. If it wasn't for Lerant, Kel would not have escaped the fate of being trampled to death, and both would not have survived if not for Kel's Griffin feather that was aimed true at the mage. After that, Kel had heard nothing but silence. Either the enemy was defeated, or they had trailed off too far from the rest of the group to know the conclusion. To make matters worse, both were knocked off their horses by the centaur, and their horses senses were muddled by the mage, sending them afar and astray.

Both Lerant and Kel stopped to absorb their surroundings as both leant against a large trunk of a tree in exhaustion. Lerant noticed Kel's breathing becoming heavy, loud and wheezy. When she let go of his shoulder to slide down to the ground, he knew something was wrong. He watched as she fumbled at the buttons on her shirt, failing to undo them. Lerant quickly knelt to the ground as he also hurriedly tried to unbutton her shirt. It seemed that something was preventing her to breathe, as if she was suffocating. Panicking at her shallow breaths, Lerant pulled out his dagger and ripped open her shirt. Kel, eyeing the dagger rasped, "Cut my band".

Lerant stood there confused at her demand. His eyes glanced at her ripped shirt and the now visible cuts and bruises scattered all over her stomach. His eyes landed on her breast band. It took him a very short moment to comprehend what she meant.

"Are you sure?"

"Give me the dagger" Kel took the dagger from his hands and shakily cut parts of her breast band to enable her to breathe easier. It still remained on her, but it wasn't so tight and confining which also consequently made her chest more exposed then what would be desired, despite the fact that her torso was also bare, drenched in her blood. Kel returned the dagger to Lerant who seemed to be looking anywhere but below Kel's face.

"We have to somewhat tend to our wounds before we keep going, at least bandage them." stated Kel as she drank from her flask.

Lerant nodded reluctantly. He tore the bottom of his shirt to wrap his wounded arm. He tore another piece to wrap around Kel's leg. By the time he was done tearing strips for Kel's waist, he had no shirt. He carefully wrapped his shirt around her waist, the wound was still bleeding. Lerant was aware of her small gasps and the attempt to suppress any noise by grinding her teeth and digging her fingers into the ground, tearing out the roots of the shrubs. He was weary when touching her, having never tended to a woman before, especially one as exposed and bare as Kel. But if he ever had to tend to a woman, he was glad it was her, not out of contempt, but the fact that she didn't blush or make the situation awkward. Instead she stared intently at one spot, trying to suppress the pain. Unfortunately, the focus was his face, but it wasn't as uncomfortable as it was worrying since her eyes were glazed and unseeing. Lerant noted pitifully at the involuntary tears that left her eyes from the stinging pain, since he too had shed the same tears as he'd wrapped his arm.

"Thank you, Lerant" she wheezed.

Lerant nodded, eyebrows furrowed with concern. It wasn't as if he and Kel were good friends, or friends at all, but they were comrades, and right now, they were all each other had. In truth, he was all Kel had. Lerant was deeply worried about her condition. Her strong will had helped her make it this far, but he didn't think she could hang on for another hour. He was sure they were not far from their group, but at this moment, he had his doubts.

Kel smiled shakily at Lerant, trying to ease his worry. She wasn't surprised with his current state. She knew him well enough to know he had a good heart, but held up high walls covered in limestone to outsiders, including herself. Though she did think that all that stood before her was just a high wall, with no limestone since he was kind enough to tend to her wounds with worry. Her eyes scanned his crouched body for any serious wounds. Kel was glad he had escaped them, but frowned at his bare body. Both their states were indecent. Kel's entire front was bare, as her shirt hung in shreds down her side. She could feel the bare skin of her back against the tree, confirming that the back of her shirt was torn. She glanced at her breeches and noted how they were torn off below her knees, whilst one entire leg of Lerant's breeches did not exist. Kel guessed that this was a resultant of the deep gash on his thigh due to the failure of avoiding the sharp branch.

"Come on Lerant. Help me up. Lets get moving, we are almost there," encouraged Kel.

Lerant helped Kel onto her feet, putting her arm around his shoulder and adding his around her waist, to which he also kept a firm hold onto her wound, in an attempt to slow the bleeding.

After walking for some time, Lerant had found a horn belonging to the Own, the exact one that had been ripped off of his back. He gently laid Kel against another tree, and slid down beside her with the horn in his hands. He blew it a few times, then paused as his mind felt muddled and his vision began to darken. He was brought back to reality by Kel's light nudging and the sound of her encouraging, raspy voice.

"Stay awake, Lerant. Take it easy. They will find us now, we are not far from the camp, which means we are well away from harm."

Both leant against each other, sitting shoulder to shoulder.

"You aren't so bad, Eldorne" Kel murmured after a while, voluntarily leaning her head onto his non wounded shoulder.

"Nor you, Mindelin" he replied as he placed his head on top of hers. The action was beyond him, but his exhaustion had robbed him of any sense.

"I can hear Wolset's shouts" commented Kel softly, "Blow that horn one more time."

Suddenly there was the sound of leaves rustling, heavy footsteps and clinking armour.

"I FOUND THEM!" shouted Dom, leaping from the bushes.

"About time" mumbled Lerant, eyes drooping as he finally allowed his body to succumb to exhaustion now that the both of them were safe.

Kel gave Dom a tired smile before losing consciousness. Her body had lost so much blood and her head was throbbing to the point that she voluntarily sought after oblivion.

.

.

.

.

TBC

a/n: I don't know the design of a breast band ( I know its implied as a bra-duh). I always assumed it was wrapped bandages. If you know what it is, enlighten me. I thought that their final exchange was sweet. I know there was no humour in this chap, and probably a bare minimum in the next. BUT, I'm hoping you still were entertained.

Leave a review with your thoughts.


	11. Misunderstandings

A/N: As per usual, I greet you all with apologies for such delays. University life is hectic, as is the workload. And monotone lecturers make it all the more exciting. My updates will be inconsistent as my only opportunity to write will be during the mid-year break. But I shall try.

Thanks to x-LinaNumairsri-x for pointing out my errors. I shall edit the previous chapter when I can. As for the pairing in this story, I my self am not sure. It could be kelxDom, KelxLerant, or just Kel. My chapters and individual events are random and I prefer to leave it open so I am not confined to using a certain character with Kel all the time. But dare I admit I do prefer Lerant these days (=

**Misunderstandings**

When Kel had finally opened her eyes, the blurry and slightly fuzzy image of a blob of dark brown with specks of green sharpened to be Neal in the process of changing her bandages.

"Good-morning" greeted Neal brightly. Kel noted his open relieved expression at her conscious state.

"Water" she croaked.

Kel struggled to sit up as her whole body still ached. After moisturising the insides of her mouth and throat, she began to examine her body. It seemed as if half her body was bandaged. She noted that the top of her body was bare, due to the fact that her stomach and waist were bandaged and all she was equipped with was a new breastband and a new set of scars.

"How are you feeling?" asked Neal.

"Just a little sore. How long have I been asleep for?"

"Just a day. You gave us a bit of a scare. You were as pale as parchment and as bare as your horses hide" he reported with a forced cheeky smile, attempting to mask his worry.

"How is Lerant?" asked Kel, purposely ignoring his last comment.

"He is in better shape than you. I was able to mend him fully since he had no broken bones, just fractures. He was up and at it the next morning. He has stopped by your tent twice, actually…He seemed worried."

Kel nodded slowly as she took her time twisting around so she was sitting upright and her legs were hanging off the side of the bed. She was glad someone had put her in a new pair of breeches.

"I'll be back to check up on you." He said as he took the tray with dirty bandages away.

Kel stared at the ground feeling light headed and hungry as her stomach growled for sustenance. At the sound of a cough, she looked up. The first thing she noticed was the tray of food and then that it was Lerant holding it.

"I was passing by when Queenscove said to give you this." He said stiffly as he thrust the food into her hands.

"Thank you."

An awkward silence hung in the air as neither knew what to say. It seemed that both were at a loss as to how they should treat each other. Well, Lerant more so than Kel.

"So…how is your arm wound?" asked Kel finally.

"Fine. Nothing serious."

"That's good."

"You should eat," commented Lerant. Kel nodded, grateful to have something to do.

"Was anyone else wounded?" she inquired.

"No. It seems we were the only unfortunate ones."

"Lerant, could you sit down, it's hard looking up." Kel said, patting a spot beside her, since she was in her tent and there were no stools or other objects to sit on.

"Actually, I was just heading ou-"

"Sit. I have something to say" She ordered.

Lerant scowled as he reluctantly sat beside her. Kel offered him a bread roll, to which he snatched, not thanking her for being courteous.

"I wanted to thank you for -"

"Stop!" he barked, jumping up, facing her. Kel was shocked and at a loss for his reaction.

"What is wrong with you?" she demanded with sudden irritation.

"What is wrong with me? What you are about to do is what is wrong with me!"

"What are you talking about? Your sudden outburst is doing my head no good. Out with it!"

"Why would you do that? Why would you thank me as if what I did was unexpected. It was my duty, and you offend me by thanking me. When we are out there, we are comrades, fighting under the same banner and we help one another. So don't thank me as if I'm a treacherous Eldorne who surprisingly showed some honour," he growled.

"You fool!" exclaimed Kel, her Yamani training evading her. She was tired physically and mentally. "I was thanking you for saving my life, showing you how grateful I was that you were with me, not implying that you are a man with fickle honour! I wanted to thank you for tending to my wounds with more care than you did yours, not for staying by my side because I know you have more honour than needing to be thanked for that!"

Kel went to stand up, out of frustration, forgetting she had a leg wound. Unfortunately, her other leg was also numb and she crumpled onto the floor.

"YOU are the fool!" was his immediate reaction to her downfall.

After a moment's hesitation, he crouched down to help her.

"I can do it myself" replied Kel, coolly. Once again, she was in an unfortunate situation as her arms limp and too sore to handle the weight of lifting her body off the ground.

"If you want to make amends with me, stop looking so pitiful and let me help you."

Kel nodded, though her facial expression was blank, was still fuming at his accusation.

Lerant put an arm under her legs and another around her shoulders, hoisting her up. As he was about to place her on the bed, he heard a cough. Lerant turned around to the entrance of Kel's tent to find Quasim, Dom, Neal and his Lord Raoul staring wide eyed and baffled at the scene before them.

There stood Lerant holding a half naked Kel in his arms with this morning's breakfast scattered on the floor with an annoyed look that could be misunderstood for being disturbed.

"As you were" commented Raoul, taking a step back and ushering the gaping men out of the tent.

"Wait!" shouted Lerant, dropping Kel as if she were the plague onto the bed.

"Ouch! Why did you do that for? Have you forgotten that I am wounded?"

"This is your entire fault, Mindelan!" snarled Lerant.

"Of course," replied Kel straight faced. "It always is, Eldorne."

.

.

.

e/n: I am hoping that this was not cheesy or clichéd. I think I may have made Kel not as stoic as she would be and Lerant more responsive. But hopefully it didn't ruin the nature of each character.

Just a quick question: Since I wont be able to update often with long chapters, perhaps you would like mini chapters/short excerpts of minor events or conversations taking place. And if so, what topics would you like the characters to discuss?


	12. Dance Lessons

A/N: This feels like dejavu. Nonetheless, I will keep it short:

My apologies. Life and University has been hectic. I am finally on my mid semester break

I had something to say, but now I've forgotten. Oh well, on with it!

.

.

.

**Dance Lessons**

"You are doing it all wrong, Wolset!" exclaimed an irritated Dom.

"What now?" growled Wolset.

"Why is Kel leading you? You should be leading her. On the field she is a knight, outranking you, but in the dance, you take the lead," lectured Dom with a smirk.

Wolset turned pink with embarrassment and irritation. He dropped his arms from Kel's waist. Kel sighed, also losing patience, from both Wolset and Dom. It had all began when Wolset gingerly asked her if she would be his practice dance partner. At first, Kel had out right refused such a ridiculous suggestion, but then Wolset explained to her how the Third Company would be stopping by his family's fief for supplies and his grandmother, an iron willed woman, might force him into attending a miniature ball. While she did pity the man, it was not enough to convince her to help him. Kel had told him to go to Dom or Neal for help, to which he declared that he already had, and each was worse than the other since they both insisted he be the female and they take the lead. It was not until he swore to take some of the less desirable duties for the next few days that Kel complied.

To say they had been practicing would be an overstatement. It was more of stumbling across each other and Wolset digging his feet into Kel's toes until she decided to lead him and avoid the stomping.

"Stop, stop, stop! I can't bear the sight of this pitiful attempt at dancing. Wolset, stand aside and watch Kel dance with one of our smoother dancers," insisted Neal.

"Who? You?" retorted Wolset tartly.

"No," replied Neal with a chuckle. Neal's gaze turned to the standard bearer who had not too long ago joined the small crowd of men. However, Neal had an ulterior motive; he was at a loss at where Kel and Lerant stood with each other and wanted to reach a conclusion. "While he doesn't initiate on the Ballroom floor, he is the smoothest. Why don't you dance with Kel and show Wolset how it is done, Lerant?"

"NO!" barked both Kel and Lerant at the same time with almost identical horrified expressions.

The outburst had silenced every man around them, not many were surprised at Lerant's outburst, as they knew his feelings towards Kel were never friendly, but all were surprised at Kel's blatant refusal. Meanwhile Neal, his cousin and a few others were not so sure that the strong refusal was because of 'unfriendly' behaviour, especially since Lerant's ears were tinged pink and Kel had easily lost her cool. But rather than tease out the reason in front of an audience, Neal decided, for Kel's sake, to divert the attention.

"Right then, Dom will do it," announced Neal.

Dom nodded, walking towards Kel. At that very moment, Kel had lost her calm. She still harboured feelings for Dom and could, at that very moment, feel the butterflies flutter in her stomach with excitement at the notion of dancing with Dom. But the butterflies then burst into flames at the horror of having to do so under the scrutiny of everyone around them, including Lerant. She wasn't sure if she would be able to keep her facial expression neutral.

"No," stated Kel with a kind smile, "I think I have had enough for tonight. It's clear that so has Wolset. But if Dom wants to dance, then he can do so with you, Neal. I'm sure you won't mind being lead by Dom since you are almost a head shorter."

Dom openly displayed his disappointment at the loss of opportunity of enjoying a dance with Kel. With a heavy sigh he spoke, "Fair enough. Come here Natalie," said Dom with a smirk, directing his gaze at Neal, "and dance with me."

Kel hid a smile as she watched Neal splutter in offense as Dom pulled him off his feet, grabbing him by the waist.

"Watch how it is done, Wolset. And you, my lady, can call me handsome, striking, fetching, or Domitan, among other things."

"Rather than calling you striking," drawled Neal, "Why don't I just strike you myself?" and with that remark, Neal, in a very unlady like manner tackled his older cousin to the ground.

Kel turned away from the spectacle and watched Wolset hang his head in his hands. She decided he deserved some sort of comfort.

"By tomorrow evening, we should be crossing paths with the Queen's riders. I know a few of the riders who are nobles and will gladly be your dance partner, and can teach you more than anyone in this camp, including myself…"

Kel was glad when she noted the flash of relief cross his face as he muttered

gratefully, "Thanks Kel," before turning back to the dirt coated cousins. It seemed that Dom was on top.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N: I do plan on having a continuation, but if I'm dead set on making that the next chapter, then you guys might have to wait a while, so I am thinking of still writing short stuff in the mean time until that chapter is ready. Once again, don't forget to review, leave your thoughts, ideas and whatnot. I hope you guys enjoyed it


	13. Grim Reality

This is a little different to the usual upbeat chapters. It wasn't planned; I think I was listening to the band All Time Low at the time…as you might notice within the first sentence

ALSO! I want to give a shout out to my BETA reader Tamora Pierce Addict. Thank you so much!

.

.

**Grim Reality**

It was times like these when the morale of the soldiers and knights was an all-time low. Third Company should have become accustomed to such events. Knights should have become desensitised by such occurrences. But neither was so. Yes, it was another raid. Yes, houses were burnt down and looted. Yes, villagers were slaughtered and the women were raped. Yes, the children watched as their fathers and brothers were brutally dismembered. And yes the Own aided the survivors. But no, they were not indifferent. No, some soldiers were not able to keep the content of their stomach inside. And no, when leaving the village did they leave the memories of the horror that had been witnessed.

It was times like these when the camps were quiet and every soldier and knight, general and Lord were drained both physically and emotionally. It was times like these when most spent it confined in their tent writing letters to loved ones or simply recovering.

Kel had yet to do any; she was busy searching for Neal. She was worried for him. He had spent the day healing and attempting to distance the wounded from the path that lead to death. He only stopped when he had his gift drained and his energy spent. Kel had carried him back to his tent. When she had later returned to check on his progress, she found his pallet empty. Worried, she embarked on a search for him. She crossed the small meadow and found a body lying on the ground. As she quickened her pace, she felt herself exhale with relief when she took note of the ruffled dark brown hair, familiar physique belonging to her best friend and his occasional body movement which guaranteed no harm.

Silently, Kel decided that right now talking would be futile and companionship would be enough. Standing above him, Neal looked up to acknowledge her presence. Kel noted sadly that his eyes were dull, and his face could barely muster a fake smile. Kel dropped to the ground near him, lying on her back, shoulder touching shoulder, staring at the sky, holding his hand to remind him that he was not alone.

They lay under the almost setting sun for a lengthy period of time. No words were exchanged. None were needed, just time. Kel turned to her side, here gaze focused on Neal. When Neal returned her gaze, the lines around his eyes outlined the pain he tried to suppress. Kel took note of his clenched jaw and determined gaze to remain stoic. She squeezed his hand, which was enough of a message to allow him to break the walls that forced him to drown in his own emotions. Kel put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him into her chest, allowing him to dry his moistening eyes into her shirt and privately shed the tears of frustration at the cruelty of the world and what seemed to be the imbalance of good and evil. Kel stared blankly at the sky, one hand wrapped around Neal, as if trying to shield him from the pain and horrors witnessed, knowing that when he looked into a dead woman's eyes, he was seeing Yuki, the men as his deceased brothers and the children as the future of the kingdom and the future he yearns to have with Yuki in due time. What he saw today was a reminder of what could be lost.

When Neal regained control, he gave her a shaky smile, and then returned to staring at the sky with his back on the ground. The two close friends sat up at the sound of rustling clothing against the grass. Kel looked into the tall figures blue eyes and gave him a reassuring smile when he cast a glance at his younger cousin. Dom sighed as he slid in between Kel and Neal. The three lay flat on the field in silence, each lost in their own world. Kel was startled when she felt fingers link with hers. Her eyes shot up to Dom's, but his face was focused on Neal, whose hand was also entwined in Dom's other hand. Kel squeezed his hand tightly as she clasped his hand.

When the sun had decided to set, Kel knew it was time to head back to camp. Kel cleared her throat at she unlaced her fingers from Dom's.

"I think we should be heading back to camp."

Neal also cleared his throat as he sat up.

"Not yet. Sit back down. Let's just enjoy this for a little whiles more," insisted Dom as he pulled the two friends down, wrapping an arm around both. Dom pulled the two close to his chest and let out a little chuckle.

"I feel like I am 17 again."

Kel let out a snort, " I'm surprised you can remember something so long ago."

"I am not that old! The age gap between us isn't that large!" exclaimed Dom.

"I am the youngest of the two of you, and I dare say the most capable," replied Kel teasingly, trying to pull Neal out of his personal world, and into a reality that was filled with light banter.

"Then I am old enough to take care of you. If anyone tries to hurt little itty bitty Kel, you can come and tell me, and Uncle Dom will set them-"

Before he could further insult Kel, Kel lunged at him, sitting on his stomach and a hand pinching his ear.

"Little itty bitty who?"

"Itty bitty KEL!" retorted Dom, letting out a bellow of laughter as he flipped Kel on Neal and jumped onto the two bodies. That earned yells and protests from the two Knights sandwiched under the Sergeant.

Kel could hear a whisper in her ear. It was Neal. She strained her ears to understand what he was saying.

"Tickle him. Tickle him around the ribs." Kel let out a small smile as she snaked her arms around Dom's sides and began to run her fingers across them.

Dom let out a startled roar of uncontrolled laughter as he rolled off of them. Both Neal and Kel lunged at him attacking with their fingers. Then Dom caught Kel's eyes, Kel took note of the glint and immediately understood the message conveyed. She turned her target to Neal and both she and Dom tickled Neal until his tears of laughter begged for mercy. The three lay on the ground puffing and chuckling. Finally Kel got up as she dusted her knees. They really had to get back to camp before scouts were sent out to search for them.

"Let's head back" suggested Kel softly.

She held out each hand to a cousin and helped pull them onto their feet, steadying them, then leading them to the reality that they must return to. She noticed how both their expressions had slightly darkened and Neal's mood plummeted. Kel slid her arms around both men; their heights almost equal, and pulled them close to her as they walked back to camp, back to their lives and tiresome duties.

.

.

.

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter despite the fact it lacked its usual humour. Also, I hope none of the characters seemed too OoC. Especially how Neal seems a tad bit too emotional and how Kel consoles him. But I would like to think that their friendship is that deep that they don't shy away from comforting one another. Also, I think that sometimes, no matter how used to the profession you are, you have your bad days and what not, hence Neal's little breakdown.


	14. A Conversation of Sorts

A/n: Wow, I cannot believe it has been more than a year since I have updated. It was by luck that I stumbled this little piece on my laptop that was written a year ago. How time seems to slip through our hands like water without us noticing! I am sorry that it seems that I have abandoned this little Journey. I can't guarantee that I will resume posting, since it seems a tad bit foreign now, but I also don't want to end it, because I would like to continue this. I hope you enjoy it

**A Conversation of Sorts**

Neal stretched out his arms and yawned loudly, unable to mask his fatigue. Kel gave him a sympathetic look and then returned to quietly staring at the first camp fire in days. As Neal took his leave, she felt a chill from the night breeze that his body had screened. Ignoring it, she continued to stare into the fire lost in her own thoughts. Everyone had received their letters and packages from their families, leaving the atmosphere of the camp a tad bit sombre. It wasn't that there was bad news, but rather the joyful news being relayed in writing and the wistfulness of being back home and rejoicing with family as opposed to mud clad gear and with comrades. Kel received news that her nephew had recently become a squire and her younger cousin had wed and is now with child. Kel was happy for her nephew and cousin, but felt as if everything was happening so fast, especially that of time. It felt odd and not comforting at all.

When she no longer felt the cold breeze, she looked to her side wondering if Neal had returned to his place by the camp fire only to find his cousin instead. Kel raised an eyebrow at the letter in Dom's hand and his furrowed eyebrows, lost in his own thoughts. She watched in curiosity as his attention was solely focused on the contents of the letter. It was the sound of a rabbit scurrying out of one bush to another that broke his attention and brought him back to the present time. When he finally noticed Kel sitting next to him he broke out into a smile, all seriousness evading him.

"Why aren't you sleeping? It's getting late," enquired Dom.

"Just enjoying the luxury of the camp fire," said Kel with a shrug. "And what of you?"

"Just thinking," replied Dom, returning the shrug.

"Is all well back home?"

"Yes, yes of course. Just my mother writing another letter insisting I marry soon."

"If it is another letter, what has got you bothered then?" inquired kel nonchalantly, masking her curiosity.

"Because maybe she is correct, perhaps it is time for me to begin thinking of marriage…" replied Dom, looking a little bit disturbed.

"But what of the law in place for the Own?"

"Yes, I have not forgotten about that. And I do not intend on taking my leave any time soon…It's just that these days the idea of coming home to a family does not seem as daunting as I used to think."

Kel nodded, unable to provide any immediate verbal response. For some odd reason her heart rate had picked up a notch and her mind whirled. She knew it was inevitable and that her and Dom were perhaps never to be, but it did feel a little depressing hearing him talk of a future that wouldn't involve her.

"If there was a loophole in the law, would that mean you would allow yourself to be betrothed to a woman?" Kel finally mustered the courage to ask.

"Well…yes, maybe…I don't know. I would probably leave that decision to my mother to make…" he concluded with uncertainty.

His response made it hard for Kel to swallow. Of course his mother would find a well-bred noble girl who would play the role of an ideal Tortallan wife and birth multiple heirs at home.

"However," continued Dom with furrowed eyebrows "I think I would not appreciate my mother's choice of a quiet noble girl. Call me a romantic, but I dare say I wouldn't mind looking for my wife and find a woman who is capable of not only being a dutiful wife, but a friend who is more than capable of holding up her own end with a strong willed personality and not a dainty, timid noble, don't you think?" He finished with certainty, flashing Kel a smile accompanied with a wink.

"Yes, that type of wife does sound nice," replied Kel lamely.

"And what of you? Does the idea of a husband not entice you?" asked Dom with a sly smirk.

"Well, truth be told, the idea does not sound daunting, as you said." Mumbled Kel gingerly, her eyes focused intently on the fire.

Dom let out a small chuckle and slung his arm around Kel. "Well well well, who is it that you have in mind?" asked Dom in an innocent and aloof voice.

Kel, startled, threw his arm off her shoulder. "No one, you dolt. No one at all. But as you said, if I do find someone, I would want them to be to my liking. Unlike you, my mother won't flip me onto her knee for a hiding if I were to have an unconventional relationship' Kel commented with a chuckle.

Dom let out a bark of laughter and slapped his knee. 'Well aren't you the lucky little knight,' he replied.

"Perhaps…But truth be told, I would rather have a marriage, much like the Lioness or my Lord Raoul. An understanding husband would more than suffice."

Dom nodded in agreement and both returned to their own thoughts.

It wasn't until the fire began to dwindle that Kel returned to reality. Slapping her knee she got up to head to her tent. She looked down to suggest that Dom do the same, only to find that he had dozed off with his elbows propped on his knees and head in hands. Kel crouched in front of him, taking note of his over grown locks of hair and the dirt filled nails.

She whispered his name softly, hoping to stir him awake. When that didn't work, she gave him a little nudge. Rather than waking up, she heard a soft snore. Rolling her eyes, she wrapped her hands around his and gave them a squeeze to wake him up. After a few squeezes it worked. She watched as his eyes fought to open against the heavy eyelids. He let out a groggy smile.

"What's wrong?" he grunted.

"You fell asleep. Lets get you to your pallet,"

Dom nodded. Kel let go of his hands and stood up. When she noticed no movement from her friend, she once again took hold of his hands and pulled him up to his full height. That only lasted a second until he buried his head in her shoulder and an arm around her waist for support. Kel did not even bother to hide the fact that blood was rushing to her face since it was dark, nor the quickening pulse that was caused by the warm breath down her neck. Had this been in a battle like situation and she was simply aiding him, she would not have given thought to the situation, but since it was a quiet evening and her mind had the leisure of wandering, so did her Yamani teachings of keeping well composed.

"C- come on Dom, let's get you walking"

Dom grunted in reply as his legs shuffled with Kel's. She timidly placed her arm around his waist to lead him to his destination. When she reached said destination she carefully placed him down on his pallet, untangling herself from him. Dom's eyes opened as he grunted.

"Thanks," mumbled Dom.

"No problem," replied Kel quietly. A thought struck her, since he was practically asleep; she decided to provide him with a little comfort that he would not remember. "And don't worry too much about marriage. If it's meant to be, it will happen. You will find someone."

"Hmmph…I know. Same for you," he mumbled absently.

Kel smiled as she stood up ready to turn away.

"And Kel," called Dom, "if we don't find anyone…at least we will have each other"

"What did you say? You were mumbling," enquired Kel, having missed his last slurred comment.

Her only response was a grunt as Dom turned to his side snoring.

Kel shook her head as she turned and walked away.

.

.

.

.

.

A/n: I also want to thank everyone who has been posting reviews and encouraging me, I have not forgotten, and I hope you continue to do so whilst I try to fight this writers block.


End file.
